Troop Pegalion
by Adri Mars
Summary: AU / SEQUEL to STUFFED ANIMAL / Sakura finally tells the story to her 14-year-old niece, Airi, of the summer sports camp that featured the ongoing rivalry between small towns Tomoeda and Nijibe. Using the summer sports camp story, Airi hopes to find ways to tame her all-male promiscuous cousins, the Li Boys, and find her one true love through her own beloved stuffed animal.
1. PROLOGUE: Keroberos and Pei-Pei Nai Nai

**TROOP PEGALION**

**A Sequel to STUFFED ANIMAL**

_by Adri Mars_

**PROLOGUE**

_Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP/Kodansha. The only thing I own here is this fanfic's plot and whatever original characters I may create here._

* * *

**QUICK NOTE:** I write all my author notes at the end of each chapter, so please, don't forget to read them once you reach the end of this page. :)

If this is the first time that you'll be reading this fic, you need to read its prequel, **STUFFED ANIMAL**, first. Otherwise you wouldn't understand many of this fic's concepts and such considering this is an AU fic. Other than that, thank you for joining me again in another adventure! :)

* * *

**From an excerpt of THE BOOK OF KEROBEROS**

_Nemesis. Enemies. Rivals. Opponents._

_Similar words with many differences._

_Our wonderful town of Tomoeda is just like any other town._

_Where there are friends and allies, there are also enemies and rivals._

_Tomoeda, ever since its foundation, has its share of its nemeses._

_They could be from neighboring towns to towns across the islands of Rising Sun._

_They could be from smaller towns of other countries, far and wide._

_But the people of Tomoeda are conquerors of borderlines._

_These borderlines are those that segregate and form the feeling of hate._

_The Tomoedan people conquer them with the power of true love._

_And for many generations and centuries, love has always conquered._

_All but one— its next-door neighbor, Nijibe._

_Nijibe did not want any peace with Tomoeda._

_Reasons why this is so, we'll never know._

_Even the roots of this rivalry still remained a mystery._

_Even for a guardian like me, your humble servant, KEROBEROS._

_I too have my own rival, my nemesis,_

_A special guardian of Nijibe._

_Tomoeda isn't the only town full of whim and magic, so to speak._

_Nijibe has their own as well, which isn't a bad thing._

_Why Nijibe wants Tomoeda to go down so much, we'll never know._

_But as long as anyone attacks, Tomoeda will defend._

_We do this because we love our town, our homes, our lifestyle, and most of all,_

_The people who created this beautiful town._

_Love is all we want for these unfortunate Nijibeans,_

_But its people want more power, more money, more prestige, more recognition._

_Is there a way for us to end this rivalry once and for all?_

_Even if that's so, can a friendship based on rivalry be even possible?_

_Many found love amongst each other, and yet in the end…_

_Tragedy strikes upon them, whether it may be heartbreak or death_

_This is why many forbid their children to fall for this curse_

_And have seen one another as the cause for these atrocities based on love._

_If I, your guardian KEROBEROS, only had the power to end it all, I surely would_

_If only would my people believe in me again…_

#

**The official letter from Pei-Pei Nai Nai to the future clan leader: Li Xiaolang (translated from Chinese)**

_Wretched, wretched, wretched girl of foreign blood!_

_You do not deserve to be the wife of the future leader of the Li Family Clan!_

_Not when I'm alive, you are not!_

_But my powers cannot deny your compatibility to the next clan leader._

_Your cheerful and perky personality sickens me, but it shall help avoid any internal conflicts_

_But your strong legs, well-endowed busts, and your strong derriere, as well as your athleticism_

_Will not give you a chance to bear a daughter._

_But no matter, it is the son and a good spare of brothers that matter to the line the most!_

_If you think you're confident that the leader will choose you for his bride,_

_A curse will befall upon the both of you._

_Not necessarily to the both of you directly, but that of your children._

_Do not hope for any daughters, for you will have none._

_But your sons will bring shame to the Li Family— but being unfaithful and careless._

_Their mistakes will expand the Li Family Clan._

_But not in a good way, for the new members will not be of pure blood,_

_But that of bastard children caused by the shame and atrocious lust of your own sons._

_This has been a warning to you._

_Turn away and not marry, for you shall bring chaos to the entire clan._

* * *

_**A/N:** _ Consider this a "teaser" to the sequel. Yay for the prologue chapter, even if there really isn't anything much in there LOL. ^^

I know, I know. I've given plenty of continuous plots at the epilogue of "Stuffed Animal." For those who just came in here from "Stuffed Animal," I present to you its sequel— **Troop Pegalion**! For those of you who just joined in, I recommend you reading **Stuffed Animal** first. Once you're done, please return back here. ^_^

For those who don't know what the title stands for, a pegalion is a made-up word by Takashi Yamazaki (from the last chapter to the epilogue of Stuffed Animal) that means half-pegasus, half-lion, describing Keroberos as the mascot of their summer camp troop of soccer players and cheerleaders. Ever since then, the term "pegalion" also became the official new mascot name of any Tomoeda team many years later.

So, I'm challenging myself with this sequel. I'm gonna be switching back and forth between the past and the present (or rather the present and the future depending on how you look at it XD) between the summer camp story and the whole teenage love with the new generation of our favorite characters from Stuffed Animal. I guess, this is one of those challenges in which I would try to "connect the dots" between the past and the present (or the present and the future, depending on your view). I think it would be easier if we make the "28 years later" be the present and the summer sports camp scene be the past so in that way, we all won't be confused.

And I've read a few of your reviews and I'm glad that you like the "next generation" characters. I also have to admit that I am not a fan of fics that focuses on the "new generation" after Sakura, Syaoran, and company, but somehow, I just find this fitting. It's hard to explain, but maybe you can all draw the conclusions for it.

Anyway, this is all I'll be posting up for now as I decide how I'm going to begin the first chapter.

I will be replying to the readers who reviewed the epilogue of "Stuffed Animal" in the next chapter. I just need this as a "placeholder" intro, just to let the other readers know that the story will continue!

As far as "Astral Towers" go, I'll take a shot in continuing that as well while I write this sequel, but I'm seriously going to fail in it. If I do, please for give me. XD

Anyway, again, please send me a PM of your email addresses. If FFnet PMs won't let you post your email address, you can just email me directly: adri adrimarieDOTus or just check out my other means of contact by clicking on my FFnet profile. Thank you very much! ^_^


	2. 01: The Infamous Sugar Plums

**TROOP PEGALION**

**A Sequel to STUFFED ANIMAL**

_by Adri Mars_

**CHAPTER 1: THE INFAMOUS SUGAR PLUMS**

* * *

_**QUICK NOTE:** I write all my author notes at the end of each chapter, so please, don't forget to read them once you reach the end of this page. :)_

_**UPDATE REGARDING MY REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS:** I have recently opened the **Stuffed Animal** blog! Actually it has been up for quite sometime now but I have been busy with work and everything else. Sadly, **FanfictionNET DOES NOT allow links or email addresses on the chapter docs!** Therefore, you will have to go to my profile (just click on my user/pen name) to get the URL to the blog. Please do subscribe to the blog so you can receive automated email updates whenever I post something new there. In addition, you will have to contact me via email address (email is also in my profile) or Twitter and provide me your email address so I can add you to my mailing list._

_Thank you so much and hope you enjoy this sequel!_

* * *

_**PEGALION**__ (pe-ga-lee-yon) n. A mythical half-breed creature with a body of a lion and a pair of white wings of a pegasus._

_**Example:**__ KEROBEROS, a legendary pegalion, is the guardian of the small town in Northwest Japan called Tomoeda._

**TOMOEDA MIDDLE SCHOOL - CAFETERIA**

**(Monday (middle of May), lunchtime)**

Fourteen-year-old ninth grader Airi Kinomoto sat at an empty table of the school's rather lush and modern two-story cafeteria building holding an expensive-looking shiny purple-wrapped box of chocolates when she spotted her three best friends and fellow girls' soccer teammates, ninth graders Rin Tsukishiro, Aki Yamazaki, and the eighth grade tall and sassy goaltender, Hana Denten, waving right at her. They just got out from a long test in their math class where they began to study algebra and logic, in which its rigorous level truly made the students become immensely tired in their minds. Good thing for Airi that math just happened to be one of her favorite subjects.

When she placed the purple box of chocolates at the center, the three girls gave a curious look directly at her. Where on earth did she get these box of chocolates during a school day? On top of the golden bow was an unopened card.

Airi was already suspicious regarding the chocolate. It wasn't the chocolate itself, but the fact that she found a box of chocolates in her shoe locker already told her a message. Another hapless girl had high hopes that her sweet box of chocolates would finally be retrieved and be eaten by a boy she harbors deep feelings for. The only problem was that this hapless girl placed the box in the wrong shoe locker. In fact, Airi already knew which particular boy this chocolate was aiming for.

"This is Tian's chocolate," Airi immediately spoke in now almost-fluent Japanese as she and the girls continued to scare at the box.

"Another one?" Aki Yamazaki, the average-looking midfielder with natural curly dark brown hair gently touching her shoulders, responded to Airi's statement. "This is like the fourth or fifth time already! Seriously we're all gonna die of diabetes if we keep retrieving them and eating them if they kept coming and coming in to your shoe locker, Airi."

"I know," Airi gave out a loud sigh, dropping her head. "Why did the school had to put Tian's shoe locker next to mine…"

"Because it's in English alphabetical order, Airi," Rin crossed her arms, sighing deeply. "Seriously, this entire school is becoming to revolve around Xiaotian Li. Never mind that he's the next heir to the powerful Li Family Clan, but while he's still in school… I mean really, what's so special about him?"

Hana Denten sipped through her can of unsweetened iced tea, then placed it on the table. "Aside from him being damn attractive and charming you mean?"

"He's the future clan leader of the Li Clan, that's what's special about him. He thinks he owns the entire town and eventually will own the world when he takes over the clan," Aki said in sarcasm. "And he's probably bedded like twenty or something girls from the 8th graders to even high school girls since he turned thirteen."

Rin sighed and shook her head. "This is hopeless…"

"Look, never mind the stupid chocolate, let's go eat!" Airi exclaimed.

The girls reached for their lunch cases, with Airi bringing out her simple-looking bento box complete with the right lunch that her aunt, Sakura, made for her. Lately Sakura hadn't been making any lunch for any of her sons since her latest pregnancy, but her motherly instincts suddenly kicked in for a daughter when Airi arrived from England along with her twin brother, Aiden Kinomoto. For a month now, Airi, as well as Aiden, had been the lucky one to receive a special homemade bento lunch while the Li Brothers had to provide their own lunch using their own money.

At that point, their only male friend supporting their little group of friends, Aiden Kinomoto, arrived with his bento box. Airi scooted over to let her brother sit next to her.

"Sorry I'm late, ladies. I was just asking the teacher a few questions regarding one of the word problems on the test earlier."

"Aiden-kun, no matter how much you get in to a debate with Sorano-sensei, you'd still get that problem wrong," Aki answered in sarcasm, as Aiden opened his bento box, showing the same dish as his twin.

"Oh, I got the problem right," Aiden grinned. "And it was the extra credit challenge question I was referring to."

"Eh?! You figured out the challenge problem?" The girls at the table except Airi exclaimed in shock.

"I'll be getting my free chocolate bar from Sorano-sensei then," Aiden whistled while he adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Speaking of chocolate, Aiden," Airi muttered when she pointed at the unopened purple box of chocolates.

"Tian's chocolates again, huh?" Aiden snickered. He began to nibble on his nikumaki lunch. "Those girls really need to learn how to read name tags on the shoe lockers if they're going to sneak in some weird gifts like a box of chocolates to their dream boy's shoe locker, really..."

"And I think my name in Kanji is perfectly written correctly on that name tag," Airi insisted.

"Ah well, Tian's gonna see the box anyway. Let's open it!" Aiden reached for the box when Airi quickly slaps her brother's hand. "Ow— hey!"

"That box isn't ours! Besides, the poor girl is going to cry and have her heart broken if she sees us with her chocolate box. She's gonna be thinking that he wasn't interested and just simply gave it to us like some kind of a freebie giveaway."

Rin lifted a piece of her kaarage chicken nugget with her pair of chopsticks and remained it out the air for a few moments while she spoke. "Maybe they're dark chocolate or something laced with some weird aphrodisiac to get poor Xiaotian Li to get aroused and… well you know the story."

"Mm, yummy!" From out of the blue, Rin's kaarage chicken nugget on her chopsticks suddenly disappeared when a stranger interrupted their table and fed himself with the chicken. Rin's face suddenly turned from normal to extreme frustration.

"Aaaaaah!" Rin screamed in shock, not because her chicken piece disappeared, but the fact that she just identified the culprit who stole her chicken.

"It's delicious. You should have more of these often for your lunch—"

Rin tightened her fists as she stood up to face the tall, handsome mocha-haired, emerald-eyed future leader of the Li Family Clan, co-captain of the Tomoeda Middle School Troop Pegalion boys' soccer team, and the Kinomoto Twins' oldest cousin, Xiaotian Li.

"Xiaotian Li! You're already the wealthiest boy in this entire town and you even have the nerve to steal my kaarage chicken nugget piece?!"

"Aww… you break my heart, Rin-tan!" Xiaotian slowly backed away from Rin, placing both his hands on to his chart. "Is that how you reply to someone who just had a sweet sample of your cooking and actually loving it?"

"Go and dine at the Mooncastle Diner where you can taste better kaarage chicken nuggets! I was just experimenting with that! But seriously, do you really have the habit of stealing everyone else's food at random? You already stole my poor Tomoeda stuffed animal and my chances of actually having a boy to notice me and now you wanna steal my chicken too?"

Xiaotian once again gave one of his signature adorable pouting faces. "Aw, Rin-tan… you don't like my new stuffed animal I replaced for your old one? I'm sorry I lost it. I didn't mean to steal it… I was protecting it from ending up in the wrong hands."

"Wrong hands?! I was finally going to meet Ten-chan back in elementary and then confess my feelings to him by giving him that Tomoeda stuffed animal— and just as I was gonna hand it to him, you just _had _to come along and snatch it away from me! Why the heck did you do that?!"

Xiaotian gave a deep sigh, then suddenly invited himself at the space of the patio bench next to her. "Not now… I'm not ready."

"Ready?! Not ready to tell me _why _you decided to snatch my stuffed animal that day? Thanks to you, Ten-chan stopped emailing me and sneaking in letters in to my shoe locker! He's probably scared of you for what you did!"

"Seriously, Xiaotian Li," Aki Yamazaki shook her head. "Never mind you breaking so many girls' hearts, but you also have the habit of embarrassing, of all people, Rin Tsukishiro. Did you know that she's the first girl you made her cry?!"

"Ahem, can we… um… have a nice and quiet lunch, please?" Aiden nervously interrupted. Both Xiaotian and Rin decided to drop the subject, however, it looks like Xiaotian wasn't going anywhere and remained sitting next to Rin.

Aiden shook his head with a slight grin on his face while Airi led out a huge sigh. "Nice seeing you here, Tian. Where's the rest of your player crew?"

"You called?" Immediately, the rest of the table turned their backs and found the rest of the Li Boys, which also included the half-Li boys, standing right there. The one who answered for them was none other than the de facto second leader of the boys and the boy Airi wanted to avoid as much as she can, fourteen-year-old Tai Li.

Airi quickly turned her head away so she wouldn't have to see the devastatingly handsome amber-eyed Tai. Aiden decided to be the spokesperson. "So, you guys ate lunch yet?"

One of the younger Li Boys, Tsubasa Li, stepped up front and gave a rather adorable-looking pout on her face. "Aiden-nii, those Plum Groupies took over our usual table and we got nowhere to sit… so… no lunch yet."

"Oh, is that all?" Aiden's eyes blinked. "Well, the table's big enough for all of us. Come join in—"

"Eh?! Aiden, are you insane? You're inviting _all _of the Li Boys in to _our _table?!" Airi exclaimed.

Just as all of the boys started sitting at the empty spaces of the benches of their table, Xiaotian answered, while Airi began to shiver seeing now that Tai Li had just sat at the space next to her.

"Airi, my sweet cousin," Xiaotian smiled, "there is a saying with us Li Boys regarding family. And since we're family by blood, it's plain and simple. Just gather up your friends and get with my friends so we can _all _be friends!"

"He's right, you know," Erlich Hiiragizawa, now sitting next to Aki, joined in the conversation. Then, he switched to his native British English. "And besides, we should all be allies in one team instead of two separated teams under the same name and the same banner. Us Troop Pegalion boys and you Pegalionette girls… we should use these common goals to share and create a special bond."

"Bond? What special bond?" Rin raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "The athletic kind or the… other kind…?"

The boys broke in to laughter while Aiden simply remained mum. Xiaotian slowly slipped an arm over Rin without touching her back, but he got himself a little closer to her. "The athletic kind, of course… although I also welcome the… _other _kind…"

"Tian," Airi immediately glared right at her cousin. "I got my eye on you!"

Right then, Xiaotian gave a sigh and slowly backed away from Rin. When the boys began opening up their lunch bags while others went in line to pick up their tray lunch, the future clan leader continued eating Rin's chicken nuggets from her box, which even made Rin more furious.

"Why don't you buy your own lunch then? You've got plenty of money!" Rin glared.

"The school doesn't accept credit or debit cards, Rin-tan!" Xiaotian pouted, while the others at the table moaned and shook their heads. "I'll buy you lunch tomorrow to make up for it. Right now, your kaarage turns me on—"

"Ha?!" Rin quickly pushed her lunch box away from him. "Chicken nuggets are _not _aphrodisiacs, Li! What are you insinuating!"

"Actually, chicken can be aphrodisiacs," Aki suddenly broke her silence. "Ginger happens to be one of the most potent natural ingredients that you can use as an aphrodisiac. Kaarage is normally marinated in ginger, so yes, they can be aphrodisiacs."

"Did you get that from your dad, Aki?" Rin became curious.

"Funny you ask that. Yes, I got it from my dad, but he's actually right."

"And you know," Xiaotian continued to eat more of Rin's nuggets, "standard kaarage recipe requires ginger." He winked at her, with Rin shaking her head at the same time.

Right then, Airi finished eating, but there were still food leftover. "Here, Tian. Since you and the rest of the boys are being punished by your mom right now, you can have the rest of mine."

Xiaotian raised an eyebrow to notice that the only leftovers there were two of the nikumaki, rice, and salad. "What? Not enough nikumaki!"

"Oh for goodness sakes, Tian, it's still food!" Airi growled. Aiden felt a small ounce of guilt for his hungry cousin that he handed some of his nikumaki on to the lunch box. Right then, the slightly spoiled clan leader gleefully smiled, thanked Aiden for the extra nikumaki, and began to eat his newly-formed lunch.

Rin gave a huge sigh of relief and continued on eating her lunch box. Without realizing it, Xiaotian's donated lunch still didn't stop him from sneaking more of Rin's kaarage chicken nuggets on to his box.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Rin broke out in to a loud scream as if she was about to cry. Damn that Xiaotian Li.

"Alright now, that's enough snatching other people's lunch, Tian," Aiden warned him, while Xiaotian happily nibbled on the chicken nugget, winking at his cousin.

From out of the blue, the two Li Twins, Kaname and Tsubasa, brought their rather cute bento boxes to Rin. "Would you like some of ours?"

Rin's face right at the twins didn't look too enthusiastic. "What's in it?"

"Chicken Katsu!" Kaname smiled. "Fresh and homemade… with love!"

"Where on earth did you get that lunch, Kaname?" Airi asked curiously. "We know your mum didn't cook that. How much did you spend on it?"

"Huh?" Tsubasa blinked innocently. "But these are for free. Mana-chan and Hikari-chan gave it to us!"

"Eh? Gave? What on earth did you do to make them give you?"

"Nothing, hehe," Kaname gave a snicker. "They're lunches of love!"

"Why did I even bother asking?" Airi turned her head, placing a hand on her forehead.

The lunch continued with the boys completely overtaking the lunch conversation mode with random school-related topics. The girls were quite surprised that the Li Boys were not even bragging about how many girls they were able to woo and how many girls were they able to bed in one night. The Kinomoto Twins, even though Airi wasn't quite pleased with the way the Li Boys always having their way around school and even around town, knew that the Li Boys weren't really as bad as most of the kids made them to be. Players? Maybe. Philanderers? The eighth and ninth grader Li Boys would be the ones every girl should watch out for.

Among all the Li Boys, there were only four who earned the habit of flirting and wooing girls under their spell and going all the way. The rest of the boys were still budding young men, still searching for themselves on what type of teenage boys would they be once they get to the age of thirteen. Among the patriarchal family's four sons, only Xiaotian who is the true wolf, so to speak. Shun, a budding young model and already recognized fresh face in the teen idol showbiz industry, may have more female admirers, but he still has yet to go all the way. He still considers kissing as his definition of "all the way." The twin brothers, Kaname and Tsubasa, are on the same status as Shun, except receiving love letters, verbal advances, and receiving gifts of free sweets and free lunch already established their status of being budding womanizers.

Along with Xiaotian, there are another pair of Li Brothers, Tai and Shin, who are the second cousins of the four Li Brothers. To majority of the people in town, Tai Li as a budding philandering player— and a very dangerous one at that— was no surprise. After all, his father is none other than Shulai Li, Syaoran Li's uncanny look-alike cousin with a dangerous reputation with women. Well, that was him before he met that one particular girl who was able to suppress him of his carnal appetites and in the end, true love has bitten him and now the two were married. Tai's thirteen-year-old Shin, resembled their mother, but also possessed the deep and rich amber red eyes. Shin had his own urges of getting it with the first girl he sees but hasn't had the opportunity to do the act. He actually loved talking about the subject, but doing the deed has yet to be done.

If the town rumored that Xiaotian had already slept with twenty or possibly more but not more than twenty-five girls, Tai was rumored to have that number doubled.

The other two of the philanderers of the Li Boys are another second cousin and another cousin. Erlich Hiiragizawa, the oldest son of Eriol and Tomoyo (Daidouji) Hiiragizawa, only bedded about ten since he turned thirteen last year. That number didn't even include the ones he'd been with back in England before his family officially moved back some months ago. The other one is the one nicknamed "The Mayor's Son," Hideto Torio, who only bedded seven since the end of last year.

There were four more of the Li Boys in Tomoeda Middle School whose surnames are not Li. This only meant that their mothers were the ones of the Li blood, which was why they were also included in the category. Two of the four are also fourteen who go by the names Ryo Kuze and Takenari Murase. Ryo is the oldest son of A-list actress Meiling Li and European league soccer star goaltender, Kenichi Kuze. Takenari Murase is the second son of Shiefa Li and her husband, a corporate lawyer working for Li Enterprises named Isamu Murase. The other two are thirteen-years-old who go by the names of Chanming Liu, a quarter-Japanese Chinese son of Feimei Li and her husband, an actuarial analyst working for Li Enterprises named Geming Liu. Despite the Chinese name, Geming Liu was born in Hong Kong to a Chinese man and a Japanese woman and moved to Japan at age nine. The other thirteen-year-old is Eiji Takeda, another half-Chinese Japanese young man whose parents are Fuutie Li and her husband, a British-born Japanese project manager working for Li Enterprises named Mondonosuke Takeda. As anyone can see, none of the Li Boys are pure Chinese or pure Japanese, but are Japanese enough to be considered locals among the public.

The only three who were not included in these group of Sugar Plums were none other than the Kinomoto Siblings. They have blood ties with the future clan leader and his three brothers, but the Kinomotos themselves have no trace of Li blood anywhere.

After hearing all these from a few classmates here and there, Airi confronted her aunt Sakura about these rumors regarding her sons. Sakura was always optimistic with things, but when it came to girls and romance, it was a whole different story. She still has hope for the twins that they remain pure and innocent until they reached the appropriate age of maturity (in her own case, age eighteen). She also had the same hopes for her teen idol second son Shun, even though she knew that Shun is a flirt himself. But when it came to the future clan leader Xiaotian, she would only break in to tears.

Sakura admitted to Airi that she had tried everything to keep their interactions with girls to a minimum. She also admitted that she even hoped that her two favorite girls and close friends, Rin Tsukishiro and Aki Yamazaki, would do something to tame those boys from their promiscuity, but unfortunately, Rin and Aki didn't even want to be close to her sons because they were actually afraid of them.

She wasn't the only one upset about her sons' behavior. Her mother-in-law, Yelan, and even their father, Syaoran, were twice as upset, knowing and believing that Sakura and Syaoran never raised their sons that way. Syaoran also had hopes for his eldest son, but when Xiaotian reached ten-years-old and noticed his high interest in the female gender, Syaoran felt himself depressed when he discovered that Xiaotian was nothing like him when he was at that age. Xiaotian, hobbies and otherwise, pretty much mastered them like the way Syaoran did from leadership skills, survival skills, logic, and of course, the kung fu. Syaoran thought that maybe Xiaotian would find his future girlfriend and eventual wife with the old stuffed animal practice and even thought that it would be with either Yukito Tsukishiro's daughter or Takashi Yamazaki's daughter. That did not happen.

Yelan brought up Sakura's meeting with Pei-Pei Nai-Nai twenty-one years ago and mentioned something about a letter that the old woman wrote regarding her assessment with Sakura. Her daughter-in-law said that the letter was in Chinese and had her father translated it. When the two confronted Fujitaka about it, he admitted that he did translate the letter a long time ago. He did not want his daughter to know what that old woman actually wrote in there so she wouldn't have to feel doubt and guilt and going through her dream marriage with Syaoran at that time. Some fourteen year slater, Fujitaka still haven't told Sakura what the letter actually said.

Fujitaka handed the letter to Yelan, and when Yelan read it herself, she too found herself hesitating to let Sakura and Syaoran know what was in that letter. The only thing she said to Sakura was that she would need to find a way to tame those boys of hers. She thought that maybe if Sakura succeeds in taming Xiaotian and his uncontrollable girl habits, his powerful influence would also help the rest of the Li Boys become tamed as well, especially with the second _de facto_ leader of the Li Boys, Tai Li.

So far, Sakura hasn't succeeded, and this is where Airi comes in. This week, Syaoran and Fujitaka are in England, with Fujitaka visiting Touya and Kaho, while Syaoran was there on business. Tomorrow, Syaoran and Fujitaka will be coming home to Japan with Touya and the eldest son, Aron, on Syaoran's private jet. Aron did a lot of extra credit and wrote a long research paper to finish his term early so he can settle down in his new college life in Japan earlier than scheduled. Touya, on the other hand, will be attending a panel interview with the rest of the Li Enterprises executive officers for his job poistion as the new CHRO (Chief Human Resources Officer). If Touya does get the position, that would mean that the Kinomotos would be moving back to Tomoeda. This also meant that Touya would not be able to pick on his brother-in-law anymore as Syaoran would become his direct boss.

While the boys, with Aiden already including in the discussion, started talking about math while the girls continued on finishing their lunches in silence, Xiaotian felt the vibration coming from his pocket. He reached for his phone and read the text in there.

"Aiden," Xiaotian turned his head across to where his cousin was sitting. "I got good news for both you and Airi."

The Kinomoto Twins looked up right at him. "Yeah? What is it?"

"My dad just texted me," Xiaotian began with a smile on his face. "In about thirty minutes, they'll be reaching Sendai Airport. Aron-nii and Uncle Touya are doing well right now. By the time school ends, they'll be at home right now."

"Wow, that's good news indeed!" Airi cheered happily. "But then, wouldn't that mean that we have to move out of your place and move in with the old Kinomoto House?"

Xiaotian shook his head. "What? Who gave you the idea? Mom wants all of you Kinomotos to be staying with us. The old Kinomoto House isn't even a house anymore. Grandpa converted it in to a private therapy office for his psychology practice. Didn't he tell you?"

"Huh," Aiden blinked, "I guess that explains why Grandfather has been sleeping over at the Plum Ocean House since we arrived. I thought he was just sleeping over so he can be our guardian or something."

Xiaotian placed his phone down, and while he was normally playful, he displayed a serious expression on his face. "When Grandpa Fujitaka moved in the Plum Ocean House, Mom was already pregnant with me. It was also three weeks after Grandpa Xiaojin, the grandfather that none of us Li Boys have ever met, passed away. At that time, Grandpa Fujitaka was already finishing up his final projects before he announced his retirement from archaeology and his professorship from Clow Reed University, and the entire Kinomoto House was a mess because it was being renovated. Grandpa Fujitaka needed a place to stay for the time being, but both Mom and Dad wanted him to just live with them. With the loss of Grandpa Xiaojin, Dad had been depressed, and Mom thought that having a father figure would uplift Dad's spirits again. So, ever since then, Dad had been a very effective leader and an intimidating one at that, both as the Li Clan leader and as CEO of Li Enterprises. Grandpa Fujitaka really wanted to give my parents their own independence, but both of them argued that they needed a father figure around the house. So, Grandpa Fujitaka surrendered and moved in to the Plum Ocean House and have been living with us since."

The twins, with curious looks, then turned to each other. "I wonder what Dad would think if he learned that the Kinomoto House is now an office where Grandpa works?" Airi asked curiously. "Knowing Dad, he wouldn't be pleased."

"Dad will have to set aside his pride and live with the Lis until he finally has enough money to buy our own place to live," Aiden said.

"But… I don't want to leave the Plum Ocean House. I love living there."

"Me too. I know."

"I'm sure our parents will work something out," Xiaotian smiled. "Even though we don't hang out often in school, the Li Boys and myself are very happy to have the both of you here, and eventually, Aron-nii too."

"Thank you," Airi gave a humble smile. "Although your Sugar Plum girls don't really like having me around anywhere in Tomoeda to be honest."

"Seriously, tell me about it," Rin interrupted, while sipping on her water bottle. "Ever since the first day of school, those girls kept staring at her with hostile looks. Heck, even Emi Hiiragizawa have been giving hostile looks against her, even more so when Airi hangs out with Aki, Hana, and me. We even heard that we're also being referred to as the 'Unwantables,' because none of us fit the Li Boys' taste in girls, according to them anyways."

The Li Boys then broke in to laughter, with Erlich, shaking his head. "If you want to be friends with any of my sisters, Eliza would be the friendlier one. Emi is… I don't know how to describe her, really…"

"Oh don't be rude, Erlich-kun," Aki gave a glare towards the British boy sitting next to her. "Emi-chan is your sister."

Erlich simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just speaking the truth about my own family, you know."

"It's too bad that Eliza isn't here that often," Airi said. "Even Hana-chan's younger sister Momoka Minami isn't always here either…"

"As well as Shun," Xiaotian added. "Tomoeda has become a haven for teen stars that people have been flocking all over thinking they would meet their favorite idol here. Seriously, this is all because of _Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf_."

"You can't blame the movie, nor the Kashiis, for Tomoeda becoming a popular hiding place for all the teen idols, you know." After his silence of eating his lunch, Tai Li finally spoke. "But I gotta agree with you in a way."

"Yeah?" Xiaotian's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "How do you figure that, Tai?"

"Majority of these male teen idols want to be like your old man, Tian," Tai said. "And a lot of these female teen idols want to be like Umika Minami…" Quickly he snapped his head right towards the timid goaltender girl, who was sipping from her box of cold soybean milk. "Ah… I keep forgetting… you're Umika Minami's oldest daughter… I apologize!"

Hana placed her drink box on the table. "Nothing to apologize when it's the truth."

"I'm surprised," Hideto Torio, alias "The Mayor's Son," joined in the conversation. "Your father is now the high school boys soccer team coach. Your mother is the very famous Umika Minami. Your sister, Momoka Minami, is one of Japan's rising pre-teen stars and is now often grouped in a supposed 'love triangle' with Eliza Hiiragizawa and Shun Li. And you… you're just… plain Hana Denten."

"Huh," Kaname joined in, "speaking of that, how come your sister doesn't use her real last name?"

Hana, still having that same monotonic voice, answered. "It's a pseudonym, you know. As you know, my father is a private person, much like Dr. Sakura Li is being the wife of the world-famous Li Xiaolang. Even though the whole world now knows my dad's name being my mother's husband, Mom still insisted to keep the Denten name as down to earth as they can. Momoka's agent suggested that she'd just use the name 'Momoka Minami' so the entire world would know whose daughter she is, but Momoka in real life always introduces herself as 'Momoka Denten.'"

"Man, she's cute… that Momoka-chan," Hideto gave a huge grin. "Too bad she's only twelve. Heck, she looks way too young to be twelve! I mean, me getting it with her is like me being a pedophile!"

The boys, except Aiden Kinomoto, broke in to laughter, while Hana shook her head, sighing. Between the two Denten Sisters, majority of the people always praised Momoka's natural beauty and charm, ignoring plain and tall Hana out of the picture. Hana didn't really care about the comparisons, knowing that her pretty pre-teen idol sister would always look up to her big sister as her inspiration. They were born the way they were born, she thought to herself. Momoka loved to make people smile and entertained through singing, dancing, acting, and being pretty. Hana loved sports and anything non-star like and preferred to live as a local Tomoedan girl.

Speaking of the famous teen love triangle, both Momoka and her friend-slash-rival, Eliza Hiiragizawa, are both twelve-years-old. The boy the media wrote as the one those two cute idol girls have been fighting over, thirteen-year-old Shun Li, was indeed a very handsome and attractive young man, pretty much an equal to that of his older brother, future clan leader Xiaotian Li. Those two can fight over Shun Li as much as they want, Hana thought to herself.

_As long as I don't get dragged in to it._

Immediately, they hear the bell ringing, knowing that it was time to head back to class. The boys, again, except Aiden Kinomoto, cheered happily, for their next class was none other than Life Science. It wasn't because that it's Life Science, today is the first day that they will be learning a new unit in their lessons: The human reproductive system.

The Li Boys split and made their way to their classes. Xiaotian, Tai, Erlich, Hideto, Ryo Kuze, and Takenari Murase joined the Kinomoto Twins, Rin, and Aki to their homeroom.

Airi caught up with her clan leader cousin and handed him the purple box of chocolates. "Here, Tian. Don't forget your chocolates."

He turned to her and grinned. "Hang on to it. Just bring it home."

She raised an eyebrow of suspicion. "Why? Are you planning to stay after school again and come home late like you always do?"

"Tai, Erlich, Hide, and me will be heading off to Sendai to go shopping and meet up with some people, you know?"

She glared immediately. "How would I know what your extracurricular activities are, Tian? And I thought you agreed to come home early straight from school since Aunt Sakura ordered you to? The twins will be coming straight home with us, you know."

Tian then gave out a deep sigh. "Oh crap… and I forgot to tell Tai and the other guys too…"

From out of the blue, Tai, Erlich, and Hideto joined in their short conversation. "Forget Sendai, we can just kick it at your place if we're not allowed to go to Sendai today. No biggie, Tian." Hideto shrugged his shoulders.

"If your mum wants you straight back home from school, Tian," Erlich began, "then there must be a special occasion that your presence is required there, I would think."

"My father and brother will be arriving in Tomoeda today," Airi gave a soft glum tone.

"Oh? You don't sound so happy, Airi," Erlich noted.

"Oh I'm happy that they're arriving. What I'm not happy about is that Tian has forgotten about it and would rather have his usual after-school booty call instead of seeing my father and brother arriving."

"Aw," Xiaotian pouted sadly, "you're being unfair. I simply forgot about it."

Aiden joined in with a snicker. "Tian, mate, your forgetfulness over my family already indicated to us that you prefer your after school habits over us. You know your mum hasn't been really happy about that."

Tai sneaked in between Erlich and Hideto. "Tian is very forgetful at times, especially with the family. But you're family to us too, Airi."

She gave a soft gaze right at Tai, who still could not shake off the feeling that his dangerous attractive looks and demeanor is quickly clinging on to her. "Well… I don't want to sound like I'm an annoying nagger to you guys."

"You won't be," Hideto laughed. "You're family, like Tai said."

"Thanks for seeing me that way," Airi smiled.

Tai grinned and turned to Xiaotian. "Tian, seriously, you need to use the calendar and task reminder features on your fancy phone, man. If you got required plans, it's best we hear it from you. We don't want to have Airi and Aiden reminding us of these things."

"Thanks for considering skipping tonight so I can meet up with Uncle Touya and Cousin Aron," Xiaotian answered with a nervous grin. "And again, I apologize to the Kinomoto Twins for forgetting."

"Mate, it's your entire family that you need to apologize for forgetting," Erlich snickered.

"Well, anyway," Aiden gently scratched his forehead. "Why are you all excited for Life Science today?"

"Today's unit: the human reproductive system," Xiaotian flashed a huge grin on his face. "My favorite unit of life science!"

"Knowing you, Xiaotian Li," Rin began her answer when she and Aki, along with the other ninth grade Li Boys, caught up with them, "you _would _have the human reproductive system as _your _favorite unit of life science!"

"Oh come on, Rin-tan! It's only natural!"

"Don't call me Rin-tan— and even if it's natural, we're age inappropriate!" Quickly, Rin walked ahead, with Xiaotian following her from behind. Despite of Rin's reaction towards him, he still called her by his childhood nickname for her, "Rin-tan."

"And there they go," Aki rolled her eyes. "I feel bad for Rin, seriously."

"Are you serious, Yamazaki?" The mayor's son laughed. "You feel bad for Tsukishiro? Hell I feel bad for the future clan leader for the way she treats him!"

"Huh? The way Rin treats him? He _stole _her beloved stuffed animal that she was saving for the boy of her dreams, Torio!" Aki exclaimed in anger. "And don't y'all forget— he even _lost _that stuffed animal too! And what does Rin get from Xiaotian? A replacement stuffed animal that doesn't mean as much as the original! Come on!"

"Hey, at least the clan leader was sorry!" Hideto continued to argue with her. "And besides, that so-called secret boyfriend of hers back in elementary turned out to be some heartless jerk who had been toying around with her all this time! Xiaotian saved her life from being victimized of humiliation back then!"

"You idiots got no proof that the kid who would try to screw around with Rin-chan is actually her beloved Ten-chan! You guys are so heartless! I'm outta here!" Without hesitation, Aki walked ahead to catch up to Rin, who was probably getting pestered by the future clan leader playfully just now.

Airi gave a deep sigh, while Aiden patted her on the shoulder. "Let's not get involved just yet since we're the newbies in this school."

"Either way, I don't ever want to get involved," Airi murmured.

Right then, Tai walked right in front of her, which somewhat gave Airi a fright. "Don't mind them. They're always like that, always bringing up the past."

"Why does Tian continue to pester Rin even though he's already busy with those other pretty girls…" Airi shook her head.

"Ah, so you don't know the entire story!" From out of the blue, Erlich, along with Ryo Kuze and Takenari Murase, joining in the conversation.

"Story? What story?" Airi asked curiously.

"You know, the history between Tian and Tsukishiro," Ryo Kuze answered with a grin on his face. "Both of them don't know it, but Rin Tsukishiro is a very special girl to Tian."

"Special, huh?" Aiden gave a slight giggle. "Special enough for him to steal her stuffed animal from that mysterious 'Ten-chan'?"

"I think it's best if I hear the story coming from both Rin and Tian," Airi answered sternly. "But I'm not gonna pester both of them just for the sake of my knowledge." Right then, still seeing Tai Li, that one Li Boy Airi had been slightly harboring a hidden crush for almost a month, walking backwards in front of her, decided to get herself more acquainted with him.

"So, how about you, Tai Li?"

Tai broke out a chuckle. "Why do you keep calling me by my entire name? Tai's fine, you know."

"With majority of the girls giving me hostile looks since I started attending this school, I'm just being on the safe side…"

"Ah, but that's their problem, not yours," Tai continued. "And with your relationships with us Li Boys, it's us who go to you, not the other way around."

"I've had enough troubles already trying to fit in to this school. I don't need to deal with all the other girls in school just because I'm related to the Lis…" Airi shook her head and gave out another sigh. "I wish I was a boy right now… be Aiden's identical twin brother…"

"I hope you're joking about the identical part, Airi," Aiden immediately answered. "I don't like being a duplicate, you know."

"Anyway," Tai continued, "for the new unit, we would be having pair projects to simulate parenthood. It's how the teachers teach the students this unit ever since first year of middle school. Of course, the partnerships would be random, so we can't really pick our own partners."

Airi gave a sad sigh, knowing she really couldn't battle the rest of the female population just to choose Tai to be her project partner, whatever that parenthood simulation that be. "Well, I do hope the teacher pairs us up with good classmates who is actually serious about passing the class."

"As long as they don't pair us up together, Airi," Aiden muttered his concern. "Even though it's only a simulation I rather _not _have some indicated incestuous relationship just by being partnered with you—"

Airi quickly pushed her brother backward as her reaction. "You're being disgusting right now, Aiden!"

The Li Boys laughed, in which the Kinomotos ended up laughing themselves. Immediately, just as they were nearing the classroom, a group of girls standing across from them called out Tai's name. Tai lifted his deep amber eyes open and found the girls calling for his name.

"You guys go ahead. I got some things to take care of," Tai winked. "Seeya!" Quickly, he approached those girls, with Airi somewhat feeling a little sad and heartbroken. While the other boys, including Aiden, already entered the classroom, Airi stood still with her eyes fixated towards Tai and the way he communicated with those group of girls.

What pain… so painful… she thought to herself, as she found herself clutching her uniform top, right above her heart. Only with a glance, she never realized how painful it could be to see someone whom you hope you would get closer to would rather speak to other girls much more glamorous than her than be with someone closer to the Li Family. While looking downward and giving herself a silent cry, she heard another familiar voice calling to her from behind.

"This is why I've warned you to stay away from him, Airi."

She lifted her head to see Xiaotian standing at the entrance of the door. "Tian…"

The future clan leader shook his head. "His actions and behavior are already breaking other girls' hearts without him even realizing it. That's Tai for you."

"I thought you only wanted me to stay away from him because you're afraid he would seduce me and then break my heart and leave me for another?"

Xiaotian almost chuckled. "I'm quite surprised myself and have been wondering why he hasn't done that to you yet."

"Maybe he just didn't think I exist."

"You're Airi Kinomoto. The leading Li Family can't exist completely without the Kinomotos. Anyway, let's get back to class."

"Yeah. You're right."

She took another glance at Tai, who was still busy chatting and laughing and possibly flirting with those group of girls. She waited until Xiaotian went inside the classroom. Once he disappeared in sight, she decided to spoil things a little for the budding player boy. She called his name loud enough for everyone else present to hear.

"Yo! Tai-kun!"

Tai's ears quickly alerted him and turned his head quickly right at her. "Oh! Hi, Airi!"

"Guess what!"

While the girls suddenly gave Airi the cold stare, Tai crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"Uncle Syaoran gave me Uncle Shulai's phone number earlier this morning, and I finally was able to talk to Uncle Shulai on the phone too. He said that you and Shin should come straight home because he would be in the—"

Ignoring the girls flirting with him, Tai quickly left them and ran towards her, quickly covering her mouth with his hand, silencing her. "Don't yell it out loud, Airi! No one knows how I feel when it comes to my father!"

Airi grinned as she gently removed his hand from her mouth. "Your father doesn't know yours and Shin's… extracurricular activities after school and outside Tomoeda, ne?"

Tai suddenly gave him a deep sigh. "For someone who used to be a stud when he was in his teens, he's really strict with us and girls… well, as long as my mother doesn't find out."

"Ooh," Airi teased him. "You are in big trouble, young man!" Slowly turning away from him, she walked inside the classroom with a smile on her face.

"Oi, Airi! Um… I'll buy you lunch tomorrow if you don't say anything to my dad, okay?"

She quickly snapped her head at him. "Buy me lunch? As if!"

"I'm serious, Airi! I _never _break a promise when it comes to family."

Right then, Airi already felt a piece of her heart breaking. Of course he wasn't interested in her, not like that anyway. Like the rest of the Li Boys, Tai himself also only sees her as family.

"Yeah. Family." She muttered to herself and proceeded to her desk.

#

**PLUM OCEAN HOUSE (Li Residence)**

**(an hour later)**

"Dr. Li. Master Xiaolang, Dr. Kinomoto, Mr. Touya Kinomoto, and his son Master Aron had just arrived."

"Oh my goodness! You've made it safely!" Sakura cheered happily once she arrived at the living room. Yong, their butler and loyal servant, lead Syaoran and the Kinomoto father, son, and grandson inside. Yong went back outside to unload the luggage, with Sakura exchanging embraces to her three most important men in her life.

Syaoran was first, leaning to his wife by kissing her tenderly on the lips, and then bending down to her belly, where their fifth child is growing healthily inside. "Daddy's home, little one." He leaned and planted a kiss on her belly, which made Sakura blush again.

After the husband was finished, Sakura approached the man whom she hasn't seen for a few years or so now since the last time they've seen each other. The two siblings gave each other tight embraces.

"I'm so happy to see you, Oniichan…" Sakura greeted, with Touya gently rubbing his younger sister on her head.

"Same to you, squirt," Touya grinned, then gazed his eyes right at his sister's bulging belly. "So, another rugrat is gonna be arriving soon!"

"Oh, don't be rude, Oniichan!" Sakura pouted, while Syaoran gave a slight chuckle. "Our new little boy would be as pure and as smart and humble as… as Dad!"

Fujitaka and Aron almost broke in to laughter after hearing Sakura's words. "Easier said than done, Sakura. Anyway, let me check with the kitchen crew to see how they're doing with dinner preparations. Tonight should be the night to have a special dinner, for Touya is now back home in Tomoeda!" He excused himself to the kitchen, leaving the two siblings and the clan leader alone at the living room.

"Do you need time to rest or anything like that, Aniki, Aron?" Syaoran called to Touya, who now refers him as his big brother.

"I'm good. We can discuss now if you like," Touya said. "I've slept a lot during our flight, so I've got plenty enough rest, enough for me to deal with this jet lag."

"Me too," Aron answered in simple Japanese. "I've… also slept a lot."

"Then, maybe we should discuss at the beach patio area, enjoy the fresh air and the nature, Aniki" Syaoran said. "It'd be good for you to get used to the Tomoeda atmosphere once again."

"Heh, thanks a lot for all this, kid," Touya snickered.

Sakura turned to her nephew. "Do you need anything else or would you like to join us?"

Aron shook his head. "No, Auntie. I want to join you guys. I want to know this new job offer that Dad is having."

Sakura turned to her husband, in which Syaoran nodded. "Sure thing, Aron. Pretty soon you're going to be in the workforce after you're done with your degree."

"Thanks, Uncle Syaoran," Aron nodded.

"Alright then," Touya said. "Lead the way."

The Li couple and the Kinomoto father and son exited the mansion and then sat at one of the cozy patio tables not too far from the shore. The maids were already there, serving them refreshments. Sakura sat right next to Syaoran, with the Kinomotos sitting right across from them.

"So, I guess we're here to talk about…" Sakura wondered, gazing at her husband.

"The CHRO position in the Li Enterprises board," Syaoran answered. "As you know how the process go with recruiting high-ranking chief officers within the enterprise… you would be included in the decision-making process."

"Eh? But this is my— our— brother that we're talking about here," Sakura blinked.

"The entire board will be having a panel interview with Aniki, which is why we're here to discuss to him about it."

"Well… you lead the way, Chiirou." Sakura smiled gently, with Syaoran returning the smile.

The couple then faced Touya and Aron, who had been waiting patiently. Yong exited with Syaoran's briefcase, as his master grabbed it from him. He gathered out a folder from his briefcase and then began.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the job description of what a CHRO does, correct?"

Touya nodded. "Of course. As an HR director at the school system back in Dover, the CHRO over there was my direct boss, so I'm very familiar with what a CHRO is responsible for."

"Good. Anyway, as CHRO, there are some things that you need to prioritize on before you start your recruiting process in rebuilding the executive staff and a few other departments that I had to fire. You're the expert with the subject."

Touya, already with a notebook and a pen handy, nodded in response. "Just fire away, Boss."

"Your first priority is to recruit and rebuild the entire HR department of the enterprises. The remaining HR analysts already picked their favored resumes but needed guidance from a higher up in order for them to proceed. Since you're very well-versed with human resources factors, you will have to guide these recruiters in to finding the right people."

Touya gave a nod. "Alright then." He began to write down the item, as Syaoran moved on to the next.

"Second, once you're able to rebuild our new HR department, I wish for you to set up training workshops for these new recruits on how to screen and tap the hidden talent pool of candidates. I've already given you the employee handbook of Li Enterprises, but I don't want you to just train them on how to hire people based on what's written in the handbook. I want you to train these new recruiters on how to recruit and hire new employees the way you would do it."

"Wow… well, that is the CHRO… the huge responsibility would be on him." Touya jotted down what Syaoran just informed him.

"Once you've got all the specialists you feel would do their best at their expertise in finding new people for the enterprise, we will be having a global conference meeting with all the branches around the world to introduce you to them. After all, you will be part of the executive office and will be one of the big bosses. HR directors and managers from all the branch offices including the former base in Hong Kong will all report directly to you."

Touya nodded while Aron gasped in delight. "Wow, Dad! You're gonna be all the way at the top!"

"I guess I will be at the top," Touya grinned, patting his son on the shoulder. "But don't get that whole CHRO thing in to your head, Son. We're still not part of the elites yet."

The Lis chuckled, with Sakura answering. "My dream had finally come true. Seeing my one and only brother and my true love working together side by side!"

Touya blinked. "Eh? But as CHRO I'm also reporting to this bra— Syaoran here. Technically, Syaoran would be my boss."

"Technically," Syaoran nodded. "But I would see you more as my teammate than my subordinate, and when it comes to people and workforce matters, you would be my mentor on that one."

"Mentor, huh?" Touya grinned.

"Just like how you were one of the head coaches in our Troop Pegalion soccer team back at the summer sports camp twenty-one years ago," Syaoran indicated. "You were really tough on us then, but we really owed you for all that harsh training when Yuki-nii wasn't feeling well. You really did fill his shoes."

"Huh, never thought about that," Touya gave a laugh. "Speaking of Yukito, after this meeting, I'll be stopping by Mooncastle Diner to visit him. I already texted him yesterday about it."

"Sounds good," Sakura grinned happily, as she turned right towards Aron. "Aron-kun, you remember Jun-chan, ne? Yukito Tsukishiro's eldest daughter."

Aron nodded. "Yeah of course, I know Jun. We used to play together whenever we visit here long time ago."

"She's a student at CRU as well, taking up pre-med and nursing. When there's time I'm sure you two can arrange a meet-up so she can show you around your new school."

Aron gave a nod. "Thanks, Auntie Sakura. Looking forward to it. And I remember her younger sister as well."

"Ah, Rin!" Sakura cheered.

"Yes, Rin-chan. Is Tian still picking on her?"

Syaoran shook his head while Sakura almost broke in to laughter. "That boy… I don't know what to do with him anymore. He charms other girls and still pesters poor Rin-chan. He comes home with some almost half-naked girl and he _still _prank calls Rin-chan in his room."

Aron laughed. "So, this whole thing about Tian stealing Rin-chan's Tomoeda stuffed animal from her potential boyfriend is actually true? I mean Aiden and Airi have been emailing me and all that about it. That's hilarious but… really pitiful."

"I don't know what's going on in that boy's head," Sakura gave a deep sigh. "Stealing a girl's Tomoeda stuffed animal for no reason… what kind of heartless creep would do such a thing? Shattering that poor girl's heart. Now no boy ever comes near her, even when she's the one who approaches them. Yuki-nii and Nakuru-neechan have been worried about her and her future love life."

"She's still young, Sakura," Syaoran said. "There's plenty of time for her to find the right guy." He then turned to Touya. "I'm happy that Airi is a very well-grounded girl when it comes to all these… teenage troubles. Ever since her arrival the boys have toned down a bit with their… habits."

"Their skirt-chasing habits, you mean?" Touya raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that habit. Well except for Xiaotian but let's not talk about him right now."

Touya grinned. "Of course. Kaho and I raised her to be well grounded and levelheaded. We don't tolerate airheads in the Kinomoto Family."

"Good," Syaoran gave a sly grin. "I have high hopes for your daughter to influence our boys from becoming airheads. Xiaotian may be a steadfast and serious young man when he's in the house, but outside the house— and with neither me nor his mother around— he think she's the reincarnation of Shulai."

Sakura gave a soft chuckle. "I don't think comparing our eldest son to Shulai is fair, Syaoran."

"Right, sorry," Syaoran sighed. "Shulai has changed, but somehow his old genes had passed on to his sons as well."

"Hm… I can't disagree with you on that," Sakura sighed. Immediately she changed the subject. "That reminds me— we still haven't prepared your room yet in the house, so you may probably have to share a room with Aiden."

"Eh, I don't have a problem with that," Aron shrugged. "Actually I don't mind fixing the room you assigned for me myself."

"Oh, you're right," Sakura gave another giggle. "I guess I've gotten used to having the servants work around the house since I stopped doing the household chores myself for about three months now."

"Well, your baby needs all the nutrients and time it needs to grow, after all, Auntie," Aron nodded.

"Anyway," Syaoran cleared his throat while he gently patted the baby growing inside his wife. "For the board interview, Aniki, I'll be present, but will just act as an observer. I'm very sure the board would love to have you aboard. After all, you are the specialist in human resources. In short, you're the 'people person.'"

"So, as CHRO of Li Enterprises, I can do whatever as I please with the entire personnel of the company, correct?" Touya wanted to confirm.

"That's correct, Aniki."

"I'm really huge in setting up training seminars and workshops with employees. That would also mean that I get to do the same thing with the board members as well."

Syaoran nodded. "Absolutely. That would also apply to me as well."

"I don't like corruptive executives, Syaoran," Touya warned him. "Personally they tick me off and I can get really nasty with them if needed. But the CHRO position is an executive officer itself, so I have to refrain from that. You're making it sound like I'm the second boss of the entire company here."

"Of sorts," Syaoran gave a chuckle. "I'm just having a hard time trusting other people now so I'm turning towards family, which is somewhat unfair for other people."

"Family. I'm surprised you're turning to me instead of any one of the Lis," Touya continued while sipping on his iced tea.

"There are now 'people persons' throughout the Li Clan except for the celebrities, Aniki."

Touya then gave a nod. "That's just unfortunate. You're making it sound like I'm going to learn about the company way even more than the rest of the Li Clan."

"In many ways, yes. But you would know more about the people working for the company than I do. I only know the methods, strategies, assets, and the way business is done internally. You will be knowing more about the people who handle them. Like I said, we would be more of a team than just a boss and employee."

"I like the sound of that, Syaoran."

"For the interview… how does this Friday sound to you?"

"That should give me plenty of time to prepare. It's only Monday here after all."

Syaoran reached for his phone and began to jot down the interview date. "Then it's settled. Maybe throughout the week I can even show you around the Sendai Headquarters and get to know the departments stationed there."

"Sounds like a plan," Touya nodded. "Also, that reminds me. When I start working as CHRO, one of my first goals is to get to know the departments throughout the entire enterprise how. That would mean that I may have to travel a lot from branch office to branch office."

"That wouldn't be a problem. You'll be having the enterprise private jet to take you around from place to place."

Sakura took a sip of her tea. "In fact, we already reserved one special private jet just for you, Oniichan."

"Eh?" Touya's eyes blinked in surprise. "You're giving me my own private jet?"

"I know you're not really used to these things, but each executive officer in Li Enterprises has a private jet. It's company property, but you're family, so it's more of a gift from Syaoran and me."

"Whoa… a private jet… I won't have to haggle with the travel agents just to get me a cheap-prized plane ticket…" Touya still couldn't believe his ears when he heard this while his son grinned widely at him.

"I guess that would mean that we get to use the private jet to have our own summer vacation among the chaps and me one day, eh, Dad?" Aron snickered, while Touya returned to him with a frown.

"Don't get all these things through your head, Aron, we're not millionaires."

"Just playing with you, Dad," Aron nervously laughed.

"Well, that settles things already," Syaoran nodded. "You and your family are always welcome to stay here. After all, Dad already lives here with us as a patriarch of the Li Clan even if he's not a Li himself. If you plan on buying your own home one day, we can help you out with that also."

"I… I don't think I'm ready to settle down in a new house here just yet, Syaoran, but thank you," Touya answered. "Besides, I think it's best if we stay here for now until Kaho catches up with us here. Then she and I will decide what to do from that point on."

"Sounds good, Oniichan."

Just as they continue on with the refreshments, Yong arrived and announced: "Yukito Tsukishiro and his daughter Jun are here, Master."

The family turned to Yong and found Yukito, still as perky and happy as ever despite of the age, and his college-aged daughter Jun standing next to him. Jun's hair was silvery gray reaching down past her shoulders, long thick bangs and a hairband, and with bright eyes inheriting from her mother, Nakuru.

"Yuki!" Touya laughed.

"I know you're supposed to come over the diner later as scheduled, but I just came back from picking up Jun here from the university and thought that maybe I'll just stop by here," Yukito grinned at his childhood best friend.

"Good seeing you still, Yuki." The two best friends embraced each other as if they have not seen each other for ages. When they withdrew, Yukito presented his eldest daughter to him. "You remember my first-born, Jun-chan, ne?"

The rather soft-spoken Jun bowed formally to her father's childhood friend. "I used to play with your son Aron-kun, Sir."

Touya grinned with pride. "Of course I remember. Which also means, you also know my son." He turned to the patio table, where he found Aron lightly chatting with his aunt. "Aron! Get over here!"

Aron stood up and approached his father, but as he got closer, his eyes caught a glimpse at the Tsukishiro girl. With that one glimpse, he smiled excitedly. In return, Jun also returned the smile. Immediately, the girl quickly approached the young man coming towards her direction.

"An-chan! You're here!"

"Jun!" The two then rushed and immediately embraced each other. After a few moments of their embrace, they found themselves gazing at each other through their eyes as if it was love at first sight. Right then, the smitten girl turned to her father. "Dad? Auntie Sakura? Can Aron and I go inside?"

"Of course, Jun-chan! You're always welcome!" Sakura answered with a happy smile.

"Of course, Jun. You and Aron-kun go ahead and catch up yourselves."

"Thanks, Dad!" Jun cheered, then turned towards Aron. "I can't believe we finally meet after so many years of being apart from each other!"

"Well," Aron chuckled, using whatever Japanese he can remember. "Finally you reveal yourself to me after those many years of hiding your photo behind a picture of a dog in your mixx profile pic!"

Meanwhile, the two best friends stared at their first-born children entering the house, with Aron following Jun from behind. The two best friends, now fathers of two young adults, gaze at one another, they they sat at another empty shaded patio table to have their best friends chat.

"You know, Touya… Jun-chan never had a boyfriend in her life… ever."

"Is that so?" Touya grinned. "But why? She's a lovely young lady. Don't tell me dudes these days have bad tastes in girls now that sweet girls like Jun-chan are getting rejected."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. She's had a few boys ask her out before, but she's rejected all of them. Our daughters' relationships with Nakuru and me are more like pals rather than just parents and children, you know? Those two never kept any secrets from us."

"That's good. Sometimes I feel like all three of my kids are telling Kaho everything and hide a few things from me."

"Maybe you just need to be more approachable, that's all."

"I am being approachable," Touya sighed, crossing his arms.

"Maybe you just need to have a lone talk with them one of these days. Now that you're unemployed in hopes of becoming Li Enterprises' new CHRO, here's your chance to bond with your kids before you start your first day at work again."

"I guess you're right, Yuki." Touya reached out his arms to stretch out, yawning. He then continued on with their chat.

"Regarding Aron… Well you're in luck. Or rather, Jun-chan's in luck."

"In luck?"

"Aron already had four girlfriends since secondary school and he recently broke up with his latest two months ago. Haven't been dating since."

"Oh my… he must be some young loverboy!"

"Takes it from Kaho, you know. None of my kids inherited any of my genes… I must be cursed or something."

Yukito laughed and patted Touya on the shoulder. "Oh come on now. Not all children inherit all the genes from both parents, you know. It can be from another member of your own immediate family. For instance… Aron-kun reminds me of your late mom… and Aiden-kun reminds me of your dad when he was younger… and then Airi-chan—"

"I know, I know… she's like the little squirt."

"Aww… but Sakura is not a squirt anymore. I mean, she's a happy and proud mother of four going on five sons now."

The two best friends turned their heads towards Sakura and Syaoran, with Syaoran leaning his head against Sakura's womb, where their fifth son is growing right inside. Touya gave out a deep sigh, then placing his hands in his pockets.

"Five sons… I can't believe how strong Sakura really is…"

"You should be proud, Touya. She is the mother of the next future heir to the powerful Li Clan after Syaoran, you know."

"Well yeah, I'm happy that she's able to bear a son that would keep the Li Clan stable in the next few decades. In fact, it's a good thing that she didn't have to worry much with daughters. Seeing Airi in front of me is like seeing Sakura all over again."

"But according to Rin-chan, Airi's doing well in school. Just like us, the two girls are the best of friends. Of course, they have their teammates from the girls' soccer team as well, but it's mainly those two. Isn't fate grand?"

"Good to hear, Yukito. At least one pair of kids may possibly fall in love with each other… and then our daughters are best friends in school. What are the chances?"

"Well!" Yukito exclaimed happily, patting Touya on the shoulder again. "So you approve seeing your son dating my daughter, ne?"

"As long as Aron's happy and that he treats Jun-chan right, that's all that counts."

"Aron-kun is Jun-chan's first crush, you know. He's the reason why she's saved herself from any other guy in here…"

Touya's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Nope. She's just another young girl in love with her childhood friend, you know?" Yukito grinned, then began nudging his best friend. "Reminds me of a certain little sister who waited seven long years for her one and only love to return to her. Ne?" He found Sakura chatting with Syaoran at the near distance and winked at Sakura once she raised her head and spotted Yukito.

"Oi…" Touya gulped nervously, giving out a sigh. "I don't think Aron even knows about that… I mean… he dated four back in high school… well, three in high school, then his recent one, currently in college."

"English girls?"

Touya nodded. "English girls of different colored skins, of course, not just white."

"Well, England has become as diverse as America, after all. I mean, take the Hiiragizawas and the Daidoujis, for example."

"I know, I know. Well, Aron is an English boy himself, you know?"

"Yes… a quarter English from Kaho's family and the rest, Japanese," Yukito chuckled. "No Asian girls?"

"The current girlfriend he broke up with was English-born Chinese."

"Ah, is that so?"

"Quite sad, really. It's pretty much the same reason as to why he broke up with the other girls he dated back in secondary school."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, Aron told me about it. The poor boy. Those girls he dated are daughters of some of England's elite families who are even close to the Royal Family even. Apparently those girls and their greedy fathers found out that Aron is related to the Lis, the girls tried to get their own hookups with the Li Boys, mainly Xiaotian-kun, through Aron. Of course, Aron felt that he was being used and that he thought that those girls he dated only liked him, not because of who he is, but because of his relatives."

"Oh wow," Yukito blinked. "That's just horrible! Poor Aron!"

"When I heard about this, I was rather shocked. I said to him, 'are these girls and their fathers gone insane?' They want to get themselves be chosen by the brat to marry the future heir to the Li Clan, who happens to be my first nephew and also happens to be the first cousin of my kids? The kid's seven years younger than Aron, for crying out loud!"

"Then again, that wouldn't be surprising," Yukito gave a deep sigh. "Almost every girl in Tomoeda are after Xiaotian now, considering his reputation among the girls. In Nijibe, he's also the main target of every male kid in there for… stealing… their girlfriends."

"The hell?!" Touya exclaimed in shock. "Are they making my nephew look like he's some kind of a player?"

"He's not just some kind of a player, Aniki. He _is _acting like one."

The voice startled the two men and saw Syaoran standing along with Sakura behind him. The couple sat at the two empty chairs, joining the two friends.

"Ah, Syaoran, didn't see you there," Yukito laughed. "Sorry if I'm overstaying your welcome."

"Oh Yuki-nii," Sakura laughed, "you're pretty much like family here too, you know? You're always welcome here no matter how long you want to stay here. Besides, your dear sweet Jun has finally gotten herself close to her own dream boy, ne?"

Touya blinked his eyes in curiosity and turned his head towards Syaoran. "What happened to Xiaotian… heck, what happened to the rest of your boys, Syaoran?"

"Don't ask me…" Syaoran crossed his arms, lowering his head. "I used to be close to the boys when they were little, but since I ended up working so much and they ended up getting involved with their extracurricular activities _outside _school, they haven't been sharing anything to both Sakura and me."

"He's right," Sakura sighed sadly. "We just simply hear all of these stories from others, like Tomoyo and Eriol and even the neighbors and co-workers too!"

"Maybe you ended up carrying the player genes from that player cousin of yours, Syaoran," Touya rolled his eyes.

Sakura gave a giggle. "You mean Shulai, Oniichan? Well, Shulai is a Li after all, you know. And Shulai completely dropped his entire girl habit twenty-one years ago when he finally became serious with one girl."

Yukito chuckled. "Isn't it amazing what one special girl can do to tame a wild boy's heart, ne?"

Touya shrugged. "You may be a brat, Syaoran, but you weren't like that when you were his age… well I don't think you were anyway."

"Listen," Syaoran answered. "In the Li Enterprises offices, I'm your boss. But here in Tomoeda and in the grounds of Plum Ocean House, you are my older brother-in-law and the only uncle to my boys. I hoped that maybe you can give Sakura and I some advice on how to turn Xiaotian in to someone more responsible, disciplined, and… well, like Aron-kun."

Touya blinked his eyes. "I don't know if I had anything to do with Aron's personality— or my twins, even."

"Hmm…" Yukito began to contemplate to himself. "By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, I know this is like… out of the blue, but… did you finally read what was in that Pei-Pei Nai Nai letter? I remember you telling me about it some ten years ago or something… just right before your wedding."

Sakura gave a deep sigh and lowered her head. "Well… I didn't do what Meiling told me to do those twenty-one years ago when I had to hand over the letter to the family during the pre-wedding dinner and then read the letter allowed. But I did hand it over to Dad for him to translate. When I asked about it, he didn't even want to tell me and simply said that the future isn't ours to see and we just make the best of it. I even asked Mom… that is, formerly known to me as Auntie Yelan… and she admitted that she also read the letter when Dad shared it with her and she also refused to tell me."

"Maybe I'm being cursed for eliminating that part of the clan tradition," Syaoran said, resting himself against his patio seat. "On the other hand, Pei-Pei Nai Nai died a month before Sakura and I got married, and that was during our thesis day to complete our masters."

"Imagine that," Yukito gave a laugh. "Touya and I got married at age twenty-four too and before the big day, we were working our butts off with our final thesis to earn our masters. And then seven years later, you two did the same and married at the same age as us."

"Haha, yeah," Syaoran laughed. "Sakura and I were exactly the same age when we got married. She just turned twenty-four two weeks before the wedding."

"Yup, and this was definitely planned!" Sakura nodded.

"We made sure that we were at the right age to get married after all," Syaoran continued. "Sakura and I already planned everything beforehand. Besides, Sakura had been watching too many women's documentaries on TV and became fearful about the negatives if we got married earlier than twenty-four."

"Twenty-four is a suitable age to marry," Touya said. "Twenty to twenty-two is just too young in my opinion. Twenty-three is kinda okay."

"That's why I'm worried about my boys," Sakura's tone suddenly panicked. "I just turned thirty-eight and I'm too young to be a grandma… imagine… those teenage pregnancies… all because of the infamous Li Boys…"

The three men laughed, with Syaoran patting his wife on the shoulder. "That's not gonna happen. We both raised them to be disciplined and responsible… well, we tried anyway. I'm pretty sure they're smart enough to use protection when they _do_… erm… engage themselves… even though I condemn it myself."

"There's only one solution to that, you know," Yukito grinned. "Just like what happened to Shulai those twenty-one years ago when he finally got serious after he experienced falling in love, all those boys need is they find a special girl for themselves… you know, a girl who stands out from all the girls and a girl who is not afraid of them or even be outsmarted by their charms. Teenage boys these days, especially if they're from the Li Clan, have been becoming real dangerous as of late."

"But where on earth are we going to find girls like that here in Tomoeda?" Sakura gave a deep sigh. "I mean, all the girls know them… and plenty of them want our boys… and the rest just don't even want to get near them. Like Rin-chan, for example… and the Yamazakis' girl, Aki-chan. I know Rin-chan and Xiaotian used to be close when they were little… now Rin-chan doesn't even want to get near him."

Yukito shook his head. "I don't know what Xiaotian did, but Rin-chan did cry to me about him a few times, telling me that he has a knack of picking on her and putting her down… something like that. Her words, not mine. She complained to me on how he stole— and lost— her special stuffed animal that she was saving it for some boy named Ten-chan… and because of Xiaotian, Ten-chan disappeared from her life, never to be seen again."

"Ten-chan?" Touya blinked curiously. "Who on earth is that?"

"Well, Ten-chan was a boy Rin-chan met at the Tomoeda kids social network community site. You know, it's like Tomoeda's version of Facebook and mixx. Anyway, she met him there and they clicked, you know the rest. Sadly, she has never seen his face before, let alone meeting him in real life."

"Maybe the kid got jealous of that mysterious Ten-chan kid that he had to pick on your daughter, Yukito," Touya suggested. "Since he doesn't know who that Ten-chan is, might as well take it out on the poor girl. Then again, emotion-wise, guys are a bunch of morons."

Syaoran lowered his head with his eyes closed and arms crossed, contemplating while hearing the words from his brother-in-law. "If that was the reason why Tian started picking on Rin-chan like that, then he sure is really good hiding it."

"I guess we'll never know what really happened, Syaoran," Yukito sighed.

Right then, Sakura began to rub herself as the seaside breeze was beginning to chill. "It's getting rather cold now. And the kids will be home too. Shall we all go inside? I need to prepare dinner…"

"Hm, good idea," Touya said. "I need to take a shower anyway."

"And I need to head back to the restaurant too," Yukito laughed. "Jun may want to stay here longer so she can catch up with Aron-kun, so I'll just leave her here if that's alright with you."

"I'll have Yong drop her off home when she needs to go home," Syaoran said.

Touya and Yukito went ahead, with Syaoran remaining next to his wife. "Tomorrow, I'm going to the Sendai office with Touya so I can show him around the main headquarters. In a day or two after that, he'll have his interview with the board."

"I hope the board gets along with him," Sakura whispered. "Oniichan is such a hard worker. He's been working since he was a teenager just so he could help out with the household finances and to fund for his college. I mean, imagine a family with only a single parent… you know?"

Syaoran placed his arm around her shoulders. "But it was all for the best back then. Look where you and Touya ended up. He ended up marrying the girl of his dreams and living in another country, and you and I found each other again… and your dad is finally doing something he loves to do without the unnecessary stress: talking to people and writing books."

She turned to him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're a good, hardworking man, Li Xiaolang. I know everything you have right now is inherited, but you did things that everyday people would do to get up."

He returned the kiss, but on her forehead. "It was a wise decision that I started off working for Li Enterprises as an actuarial intern while we were in college. Then I climbed up to becoming an actuarial associate, which in turn became director of the Actuarial Services. Two years later, I finally took over as CEO."

Sakura nodded. "You love risk, don't you?"

Her husband snickered. "Hell yeah I love risks!"

"And actuarial science is the science of risks," Sakura laughed. "Now everything makes sense now, especially when we saved our relationship from the likes of Mai Hirashiki and the media those twenty-one years ago."

"Exactly. My dad was a genius as CEO of Li Enterprises back when he was at his prime. I actually have never heard of actuarial science until he mentioned it to me. When he introduced the subject to me, somehow I had this urge to make it there. Math, statistics, finance, computer science even… it takes those subjects to build a future actuary."

"Oi… math…" Sakura gave a deep sigh, cringing towards her least favorite subject. "It's a good thing anthropology doesn't involve hardcore math."

Syaoran laughed at her reaction, slightly tightening his arm around her shoulders. When they got to the glass door of the main house, he turned to his wife's womb and began to whisper towards it. "Little Li-kun, if your older brother Xiaotian fails my expectations to be the next future clan leader after me, I want you to take his place. Your other brothers, Shun, Kaname, and Tsubasa, well… I have no hope for all three of them."

"Syaoran!" Sakura laughed, softly slapping his shoulder.

They reached the glass door of the main home. When they entered, they caught Fujitaka taking over the kitchen again, acting as the head chef of the kitchen staff preparing dinner. Touya and Yukito were also present at the kitchen, with Touya simply watching his father emerge in to another persona.

"Dad, taking over the kitchen again?" Syaoran laughed once he spotted Fujitaka in an apron.

"It's a family reunion dinner tonight! Of course we need to have dishes prepared by yours truly, Syaoran!"

Syaoran laughed. "Thanks so much, Dad. Good idea though!"

"Some things never change…" Touya shrugged when he spotted the Li Couple arriving at the other side of the kitchen.

"Dad had been head chef ever since he moved here, Oniichan," Sakura laughed. "I know that he shouldn't be doing this, but you know his passions."

"All in the family, you know," Fujitaka answered with pride. "We're having the good ol' Kinomoto-style Whisperjay Stew tonight. Tonight would be a wonderful dinner night after all. We need to have a huge dinner feast tonight since we've got Touya and Aron here with us now!"

"I really do wish Kaho was here with us though," Touya gave a sad sigh.

"She will be," Yukito smiled. "When she's ready to join you, of course."

Touya turned to his wristwatch, in which he noticed that the time was still in England. "It's almost nine in the morning over there in Dover. And it's almost five in the afternoon here. Perfect time to call her long distance."

"Good," Yukito nodded. "You do that."

Touya left the kitchen, in which he spotted Syaoran and Sakura separating from each other, with Sakura heading towards the staircase and Syaoran heading to a room that may look like his home office den. He turned to the spacious living room, where he spotted his son Aron with his laptop open and Yukito's daughter Jun leaning closer to him. They seem to be watching— or reading something— but their position right now is purely innocent, like good best friends being comfortable withe each other.

_Maybe Jun-chan would be the one for you, Aron,_ Touya's voice spoke in his mind. _Don't be blind and naive, boy._

#

The kids, which surprisingly included Xiaotian, arrived home at around 6:30 p.m. On their way home, Shun Li, the second son of Sakura and Syaoran and current budding teen idol and model, passed by them on his private limo and offered his brothers and cousins a ride back home. It had been three weeks since Shun had been absent from Tomoeda due to his projects on TV and in the magazine covers and pages and had to be in Tokyo for a long period of time. Luckily for modern technology, he was able to catch up with his studies through a special online learning system in the Tomoeda school system, and had been studying during his breaks and whatever free time he was able to have from work. While they were in the limo, the brothers updated him with the rest of their Sugar Plum clique and other happenings. Shun mentioned about his public love triangle with fellow budding teen idols, Eliza Hiiragizawa and Momoka Minami, and while Kaname and Tsubasa were getting in to the subject, Shun did break the subject and gave attention to the Kinomoto Twins and asked them about the friends they currently hang out with: Rin Tsukishiro, Aki Yamazaki, and Momoka Minami's older sister, lanky goalie girl Hana Denten. At that time, while Kaname and Tsubasa admitted that they have celebrity crushes on Eliza and Momoka, Shun seemed to be more interested in the Kinomoto Twins' soccer girl friends.

When they arrived, Sakura almost burst in to tears to see all four of her sons coming home earlier than usual, not to mention that they went home together. However, the time that they arrived: 6:30 p.m., was a bit questionable. Including their club or sports team activities after school, the kids would arrive home at around 5:15 to 5:30 p.m. But, 6:30 p.m.?

"I'm sure all six of you have an explanation as to why you've arrived home late? Hm?" Sakura faced the teenagers, with Xiaotian clearing his throat."

"I can explain all that, Mom," Xiaotian said in his serious tone. "There was a last-minute pep rally for the upcoming boys' soccer game this weekend against one of the area's top private schools: Serendipity Academy. We were all required to be there and had to introduce ourselves. Also, don't punish the Kinomotos, Mom. Aiden is our new first-string goaltender of the team and the entire school has the right to know on who the new goaltender of our team for this year."

"I know that," Sakura gave a chuckle. "Let's just say… I'm a bit weirded out to see all five of you at home together _and _earlier than usual for you, Tian."

Shun quickly raised his hand. "I saw them walking home together while I was on my way back home, so I gave them a ride home instead. But Mom, I have good news to announce to you and Dad and… everybody else!"

"Me too!" Tsubasa cheered. "I just got my good news on my phone email too!"

"Well then, dinner is almost ready, so you boys got plenty of time to announce your good news. Now, go get changed and be here."

Later that evening, the Kinomoto Twins found their older brother Aron at the living room in front of his laptop as the three siblings exchanged their embraces. Moments later, Touya also arrived at the scene, and the twins embraced their father. The Kinomotos were almost complete.

"How's Mum and Grandmother, Dad?" Airi asked curiously.

"Mum's fine," Aron said. "Although I really can't say the same about Grandmother…"

"Oh no… poor Grandmother…" Airi gave a melancholic expression, in which Aron embraced his only sister.

"Well, Grandmother also said to us not to talk about her too much while we're here and not be depressed about it," Aron said. "So, let's just enjoy ourselves and our little reunion, alright?"

"I suppose you're right, Aron."

Aron then changed his subject, then began to ruffle his younger brother's hair. "Oi, Aron, what gives?!" Aiden laughed, defending himself with his arms.

"Congratulations on becoming Tomoeda Middle School's first-stringer goalie, Aiden. Who would've thought that a new chap like you would actually make it to first string?" Aron laughed.

Aiden began to fix his eyeglasses and glared at his brother. "I'm freakishly tall for a Japanese boy, Aron, you know that."

"Oi," Touya interrupted. "There's nothing wrong with being tall, Aiden. Japanese girls like tall Japanese boys."

"Is that so, Dad?" Airi asked curiously. "But do Japanese boys like tall Japanese girls?"

Right then, Touya was at a loss of words. This was one of the few things why Touya became hesitant in returning back to Japan after living in England for over ten years: the unfairness of the Japanese outlook towards its own society. Yes, he thought. The tall gene must be the only thing that all three kids have inherited from him. In fact, Kaho Mizuki-Kinomoto was also tall, although not as tall as Touya, but for Japanese girl standards, she was also freakishly tall.

In Japan, as of today that is, the average heights of a Japanese man and a Japanese woman, respectively, are 5'7" and 5'3". Touya himself was freakishly tall, possibly the tallest boy among his generation of boys in Tomoeda, when he was growing up. He stopped growing in his late twenties at 6'0", with Yukito almost reaching him at 5'10". His wife, Kaho, stood about 5'7" and she was only around 5'5" when Touya first met her. Aron's current height is 6'1", just an inch taller than his father, at age twenty-one. Still growing, Aiden now stands at 5'9". His twin sister Airi is almost reaching her mother, at 5'6". The Li Boys come in different heights themselves, however they were also taller than the average Japanese male's height.

Syaoran, now an adult man in his late thirties, stands at 5'11", an inch shorter than his brother-in-law Touya. His wife, Sakura, inherited her mother's short gene, but grew at the height of 5'4". Still growing, the boys are as follows: Xiaotian at 5'7", Shun at 5'6", and twins Kaname and Tsubasa are also 5'6". The scary part of the picture here is that Shun, Kaname, and Tsubasa are at the same height as their female cousin Airi.

Airi wasn't alone in the tall girls category in Tomoeda though. Her soccer girl buddies were also taller than the average Japanese girl's height as well. Rin Tsukishiro, as well as her older sister Jun, both stood at 5'6", just like Airi. Aki Yamazaki stood at 5'4". The tallest of the bunch, Hana Denten, stood at 5'7". Imagine how tall these girls would be once they start high school next year.

Airi's secret crush, the alluring Tai Li, has the same height as Xiaotian at 5'7". Like Xiaotian, he too would definitely grow taller in the years to come. His younger brother Shin remains at 5'6" like Shun, Kaname, and Tsubasa. It was a good thing that these pair of Li Brothers inherited the tall gene from their father, Shulai Li, but Shun inherited many of their mother's own genes that made him look more Japanese than being a half-breed.

One little factor that Airi found herself off-limits from Tai, even though her friends and Xiaotian already warned her about him, was that Tai loved to cuddle with girls shorter than him. With her just an inch shorter than him, who would want to cuddle a girl the same height as he?

"Anyway," Touya changed the subject. "After dinner, your Uncle Syaoran have allowed us to use his office so we can have our own video conference with your mother. I tried calling her earlier today to let her know that we made it here, but she was actually out at the groceries shopping for Grandma. I think it'd be wise for us to be together in the same room and right in front of your mother, don't you think?"

The twins nodded. "Of course, Dad," Aiden nodded. "I really do miss Mum badly, you know. I don't want to sound greedy and all, but why is Grandmother insisting she spend the last of her days in England when she can move back here in Japan where all of the family are?"

"Well, hopefully we'll have some news from your mother once we speak to her tonight."

At that point, Sakura called out with her highly-projected voice throughout the entire first floor. "Oniichan! Airi-chan! Boys! Dinner!"

The Lis' dinner table was a little unusual than most dinner tables at your average household. Sakura and Syaoran did not want to have more than one dinner table due to its size and standard shape so they decided to have a custom-made table from a local furniture shop. The table was still oblong shape, except the ends of the table was slightly wider than the usual to fit two seats instead of the usual one. The longer sides fit four seats, turning the dining table to fit at least two families in there. The seating arrangement have Sakura and Syaoran sitting together at one end, one side are their four sons, the side across from them are the Kinomotos including Touya, and the other end had Fujitaka sitting by himself. Airi and Sakura sit adjacent to each other, being the only two females present right now.

"When Kaho-chan arrives here, Touya, it would be you and her who would be sitting where I'm sitting right now," Fujitaka smiled. "I'll be accompanying your three kids here."

"Haha, I can't believe you have an unusual table like this in your dining room!" Touya laughed.

"Sakura's idea," Syaoran answered. "She just had this premonition that one day two families would be living under the same roof."

Touya slowly shook his head and then turned towards Fujitaka. "I still can't believe you converted our old house in to a psychological therapy office. Then again I guess it's cheaper that way than renting a space at an office complex."

"I own the house, you know. The deed is under my name," Fujitaka reminded Touya. "I can do whatever I want with it. I already decided my retirement when Sakura bore her first child so I can be around to take care of the child while she and Syaoran go to work. I believe it's gotten quite well."

"Yup," Sakura grinned. "Even though Syaoran here insisted to hire a babysitter to take care of the boys, I believe that a family member would be the most trustworthy when it comes to raising your own children, ne?"

"She had a point," Syaoran added. "Sadly I don't have much relatives to trust with my boys and Mom already had her hands full with her own business, so I didn't want to bother her. Shulai was already busy with Sunbow Entertainment, plus when Xiaotian was born, their son Tai was born the next day."

"Whoa," Aiden chuckled. "So, Tai Li's birthday is right between Tian's and ours."

"Oh that's right!" Sakura laughed. "You twins are younger than Tian by two days!"

That only meant that Airi would get to spend her birthday sweetly with the boy of her dreams, that is, if Tai would even realize that her birthday is right after his. She wondered if Xiaotian already told him about that. Then again, Xiaotian wouldn't even bother, considering he didn't like the idea of seeing her with Tai in the first place.

On the other hand, it's not as if she was always with Tai. After all, Tai was always with a different girl much prettier, much cuter, and… much shorter… than herself.

"Well then, since everyone has some news to share, now is the time to share them while we're enjoying Grandpa's Whisperjay Stew," Syaoran announced. "So, who should go first?"

"I think our guests should be the first one to share the news," Fujitaka suggested.

"I had a feeling you would say that, Dad." Touya shook his head with a grin on his face. "Alright then. My piece of news to share to you: At the end of this week, I will be having my interview with the board of Li Enterprises to see how well-fit I am to be the enterprises' new CHRO. For those of you who don't know what that means, it stands for Chief Human Resources Officer. I would be the one responsible for the people that create and maintain Li Enterprises, set up work-life balance methods for the employees, survey the branch offices for working conditions, set up and create training seminars for the employees, and a whole lot more that affects the employees altogether. That includes your dad the CEO and even the rest of the executive board. If I do get accepted, which I hope I would be, I would be doing a lot of studying, surveying, traveling, and talking. I don't know a lot about the methods and business strategies within the enterprise, but I leave that to Syaoran and the rest of the board. They're the ones who handle the businesses, I'm the one who will be handling the people who deal with these businesses. After dinner, my kids and I will be hanging out at Syaoran's home office to use his computer and his large-screen projector to have a video conference with Kaho. Tomorrow, I will be having a tour around the Sendai headquarters of Li Enterprises. That's about it."

The children applauded, giving him their congratulations. After their applause, they turn to Aron, sitting right next to Touya.

"I guess it's my turn then," Aron laughed in English, then he switched to Japanese. "In three days, I'll be starting my first day at Clow Reed University. Tomorrow, Jun Tsukishiro would be driving me there to attend my two-day orientation, so I'll be there tomorrow and the next day. Next week, I will be stating my part-time job at Mooncastle Diner because I asked Jun-chan and Uncle Yukito if they have any openings at the diner. Their Mooncastle Cafe, right across from the diner, is in need of new baristas. Jun-chan happens to work there as one of the managers, so I'll be starting to earn some side income next week. That's about it, I'm afraid."

Again, the children applauded for Aron, also giving him their congratulations. Next would be the Kinomoto Twins.

"I guess I'll speak on behalf of Airi and me," Aiden nodded. "Earlier today was my first time in attending a soccer team rally with the entire school. This Saturday night is our first game of the season against Serendipity Academy, a British-owned Japanese secondary academy not too far from Tomoeda. I learned from the fellow teammates that they've got one of the best soccer teams in the area, so I do hope that we do well against them, win or lose."

"Well, you're the goaltender, mate," Aron chuckled in English. "Football should be _your _sport in this part of the world, you know."

"I'm very well aware of that, Aron," Aiden shifted his eyes as he answered him in English. "But football is a team effort, so when one makes a mistake, the entire team makes a mistake."

"Spoken like a true wise lad, brother," Aron patted Aiden on the back.

Syaoran interrupted with a proud smile on his face. "You sure have a wisdom of a Li, Aiden. Maybe I should just name you the next heir to the clan instead—"

"Dad?!" Xiaotian immediately exclaimed in shock, with his father smirking right at him.

"If you don't behave yourself in a proper manner after hearing some complaints from concerned parents within the Sendai branch of Li Enterprises, young man, then I might as well drop you and have your cousin here become the new leader." Syaoran immediately warned him.

"Um, with due respect, Uncle Syaoran," Aiden immediately interrupted before the father and son end up in another argument with a timid grin on his face. "I'm only fourteen… and I really don't know what to do with my life yet… um, life after high school and all… and despite of Tian's… uhh… antics… he truly is a model student in school. He still holds the highest grades in the entire ninth grade and is a very wise and critical thinker as well."

"Hm." Syaoran raised an eyebrow and stared at both Aiden and then shifted his eyes to Xiaotian, with Xiaotian simply giving an innocent smile at his father.

Sakura then hushed everyone. "Now now, let's enjoy our dinner and this is no time for petty arguments. Besides, we're not done with giving out our news yet!" She then turned towards Airi. "I know Aiden already spoke for you, but do you have anything to add?"

Airi then gazed at all the boys and then towards the adults including her father and her grandfather and her uncle and aunt. Then, she nodded in Japanese. "Yes, I do."

"Well then," Touya said. "Let's hear it."

"Next weekend will be our first soccer match of the season for the girls' team, also against the Serendipity girls. I was only told that they're a mediocre team, but in my own books, you cannot underestimate your opponent no matter how strong or weak they are."

"Spoken like a true martial artist, Neechan!" Shun broke his silence with a grin. "You still do aikido, right?"

"Yes, and a little bit of kung fu, Li Style. Dover is a pretty diverse town despite its deep-rooted English locality. The sifu of the school over there was a master student of one of the Li Elders back in Hong Kong."

"Mou!" Tsubasa exclaimed happily. "That means, you can join us in our early morning weekend kung fu training with Dad and Wei-san! Well, except Wei-san's not here right now, he's on vacation outside the country—"

"He will be coming back home on Thursday, Tsubasa," Syaoran answered sternly. "So don't worry, we'll be a complete class."

"So, can the Kinomotos join in too, Dad?" Tsubasa begged, with Syaoran answering him with a chuckle.

"If the Kinomotos are interested, they can join in."

Airi gasped happily. "Really, Uncle Syaoran? Thank so much, I'd like that!"

"Thank you also! I've always wanted to join you guys since we've arrived here," Aiden said. "But I always thought that it's strictly for the Lis."

"Well, it's private training that only takes place within the woods of this area," Syaoran said. "But you can invite your friends in here also if they're interested, as long as they have permission from their parents and a consent from me, of course. All ages welcome."

"Yay! That means I can invite some girls in here for the training! Like Rin and Aki and Hana-chan!" Airi cheered.

"Yes, you can, Airi," Xiaotian immediately gave a sly grin. "You definitely can."

Airi cleared her throat and continued on with a different subject. "Also, I saw the news on the bulletin board after school today. It's actually from Rin but it's for the public anyway. This Friday, Mooncastle Diner will be having a free local bands and singers concert, so this would be a good opportunity for the Aiden, me, Rin, and Aki to perform as an amateur band, singing covers of '60s British Invasion songs, like the Beatles."

"Goodness, you really are too British, Airi-nee!" Tsubasa laughed.

"Well, most of us Brits do start learning music by listening to current and old Brit bands and artists, you know," Aron gave a chuckle.

"True that, Aron-nii!" Tsubasa winked.

"We're joining too!" Xiaotian immediately answered, giving the Li Twin Brothers a suspicious look against their older brother.

"We are, Tian-nii?" Kaname answered in a low voice.

"You can't be serious, Tian…" Airi muttered those words in shock.

"Yes, we are, Kaname. You and your computer tinkering on your iPad distracted yourself from our group discussion earlier today."

"Whatever you say, man," Kaname shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, I think girls dig hot dudes who sing and play instruments at the same time, hehe."

"Hell yeah!" Shun cheered happily. "_Especially _when they _are _hot!"

"You mean the Sugar Plums, Tian?" Aiden gave a smirk right at the future clan leader, spoiling the brothers' excitement.

"Aiden, I forbid you to use that name when you're referring to us, you hear me?" Xiaotian demanded in offense.

"What? Sugar Plums? That's what everyone in school refers to you guys—"

Shun interrupted as he helped sit his older brother down. "Tian-nii hates being called 'sweet,' you know. I mean, we're supposed to be the coolest, toughest, and hottest group of boys in the entire town of Tomoeda and the name 'Sugar Plums' ain't gonna cut for all of us. And then there's me, budding teen idol…"

"Well… fine, you can call us _that _but not inside the Plum Ocean House grounds!" Xiaotian frowned, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, Tian," Aiden shrugged.

"So you really _are _joining the glee club, Tian?" Syaoran gave another suspicion towards his oldest son. "I know you love music and to sing and perform but you've never joined the glee club before."

"Well, I'm interested… and I think it's about time that I should… be more sociable and open to the public, especially if I'm going to be the next leader of the clan, ne?" Xiaotian began to explain himself. "Therefore, joining other clubs aside from soccer would seriously build up my social skills, that's for sure."

"Really?" Syaoran still remained in his suspicion. "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Rin-chan, is it?"

"Huh? No, not like that!" Xiaotian gasped innocently. "Although it would be nice to sing and make music with her… ne, Airi?"

Airi also gave the same suspicious look at him. "Whatever you say, Tian."

"I _really _do hope that you're joining the local bands concert at Mooncastle Diner this Friday because of your interest in singing, music, and performing, and not to pick up girls at random."

"Not to mention picking on poor Rin-chan too," Airi gave a suspicious glare at the brothers.

"Huh? No, no, not like that!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "It'll be part of my research too!"

"Research?" Airi asked curiously. "What research, Tsuba-kun?"

"Now that I mentioned it, it's my turn to announce to everyone the good news!" Tsubasa raised a thumb up.

"Well then! Let's hear it!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"I got an email from Princess and Belles Comics earlier today and guess what! They accepted my submission for my very first shoujo manga project! I can officially work on it now and then submit my finished copy to Princess and Belles! My dream of becoming a shoujo manga artist has finally come true!"

"Whoa," Aron gave a chuckle, "quite early, but congrats, Tsubasa!" Everyone on the table, save Syaoran and Touya, applauded for the young artist.

"Shoujo manga, eh?" Touya smirked. "What's wrong with shounen manga, Tsuba-kun?"

"Overrated, especially on TV. You know _Naruto_? Overblown martial arts. Our Li Style kung fu can kick " Tsubasa immediately answered sternly. "Besides, I started my love for manga by reading shounen manga. I dunno, as I grew older, the more that I realize that when I read more of the shounen manga, I lose in touch with my reality. You know what I mean?"

Touya raised an eyebrow at the youngest brother of the four, while Sakura remained calm with all ears open and Syaoran also giving a suspicious look at his youngest son. The three always knew that the Li Twins were wise on their own right. The problem was that the twins use their wisdom for recreational purposes rather than in serious situations, such as school.

"I think… I get what you mean," Touya answered.

"So, I experimented by starting to read some shoujo manga. I skipped all the magical girl ones because they're always the more popular to dudes with raging hormones anyway." Tsubasa frowned, crossing his arms.

"Mm-hmm," his older twin brother Kaname nodded along with him.

"And I'm really surprised that shoujo manga is actually appealing to all ages and genders, you know? It's not just talking about young love, but growing up altogether… from a girl to a woman… from a boy to a man… and you know, shoujo manga suddenly gave me a small introduction to the female gender. You know me… curious growing boy wanting to know more about girls…"

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm not gonna like where this is heading?_ Airi muttered to herself as she leaned against her seat with her arms crossed.

"Well, you are twelve after all," Sakura answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I started getting curious about girls when I was nine, Mama!" Tsubasa cheerfully answered, which almost took Sakura aback.

"Ditto," Kaname answered along with him.

"I started hanging around with girls and have them do what girls do in shoujo manga to the boys they really like. Really had a blast with some free lunch everyday!" Tsubasa cheered happily, with Kaname repeating his previous answer.

"Eh?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock, with Syaoran and Touya shaking their heads at the twins. In the meantime, both Xiaotian and Shun restrain themselves from bursting in to laughter. "Free lunch?! Is that why you kept brushing off my offers to make you and Kaname lunch because… you were receiving free lunch from those girls crushing on you two?"

"Aw, don't be so sad, Mama. Since my submission to Princess and Belles has been accepted, my research is over and now I can eat Mama's lunch again!"

"Ditto!" Kaname grinned, nodding alongside his twin.

Syaoran placed his chopsticks carefully down and then gazed right at his twins. "So, let me get this straight, Tsuba."

"What is it, Papa?" Tsubasa gave that same innocent grin at him, although that trick doesn't always work on his father.

"So, you— and Kaname even— have been flirting and kissing around girls like any other rumored Li Boy around town— for research?"

"Yeah!" Kaname chuckled. "We take turns when we do the kissing since we get tired of it all the time. When we do, we take pictures of them—"

"You take pictures of yourselves kissing girls?!" Airi immediately exclaimed in a slight rage. "Are you two out of your mind?!"

"Calm down, Sis," Aiden gently signaled his twin to sit down. "Remember, they're doing it for research. They probably have pictures taken so Tsubasa has reference on how to draw the kissing scenes on his manga. I believe that's the purpose."

"Bingo, Aiden-ni!" Tsubasa cheered. "But like I said, starting tomorrow, no more skirt-chasin' for Kaname and me!"

"Yup!" Kaname gave his thumbs up, then turned right at Shun and Xiaotian. "Sorry, Niichans. You two are on your own."

Xiaotian simply glared at the twins, while Shun looked like he was even oblivious to the entire situation. Either that or he wasn't paying attention and had been enjoying his dinner.

"I can't believe that one of you would be kissing some random girl while the other takes photos… all of that just for your manga references?"

"Oh no, not exactly," Tsubasa answered immediately. "We don't just kiss random girls. We only pick the right girls who are a part of my story. Finding girls who have the same height as you was the hardest part—"

"What?!" Airi shrieked in surprise, with Aiden patting her on the shoulder to calm him down. "Why me?!"

"Well, it only makes sense if you think about it," Kaname continued from where his twin left off. "It'd be wrong for one of us doing the kiss scenes with Mom… and Dad wouldn't even let us take photos whenever he kisses Mom—"

"Excuse me…?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow while Sakura hushed her husband down.

"And it seems wrong for us to do kissing scenes with Airi-nee too since we're family," Kaname went on. "And the girls that Tian-nii and Shun-nii would normally flirt and kiss look like the ones that Airi-nee and her friends can beat up—"

"Hoe?!" Airi shouted out her shock again.

"So, technically, we don't really have a choice but to do the Four Studs method."

"Four Studs method?! What on earth is that?" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "Is that a new teen slang I've never heard of or something?"

"Ah— don't listen to them about that whole 'Four Studs' thing," Xiaotian immediately halted Kaname from talking any further. "I mean… they meant well… but more importantly, Tsubasa worked really hard to have his shoujo manga project debut to the scene… and that's all that counts. As we Kinomotos always say, hard work opens the door to destiny. Tsubasa had already done what we preached."

"He does have a point, you know," Touya broke his silence. "I don't… particularly agree with their methods, but at least… no one got hurt, right? It's not as if the twins are gonna be posting all those photos in public."

"No need, Uncle Touya," Kaname nodded. "They're just references for Tsuba's illustration work. And while he's at it, I finally got an idea for my very first website! I'm gonna build us a blog talking about all of Tsuba's works. See, he does the traditional tankoubon versions and I do the web comic versions. We'd be a super-powerful manga team like CLAMP, you know!"

"Yup! And we have a pen name, just like most manga artists. The manga's called 'Sweet Stuffed Animal' by a pair of manga artists and brothers named Ritsuba Kanme," Tsubasa added.

"Ritsuba… Kanme…?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow and decided to contemplate about the name. Moments later, he finally figured out the logic. "Oh, I see now. 'Ri' as in Li, 'Tsuba' as in Tsubasa, 'Kanme' as Kaname."

"That's right, Papa!"

"At least no one can tell that this new shoujo manga series is being created by two fourteen-year-old twins who happen to be sons of one of the world's wealthiest business tycoons, ne?" Fujitaka gave a laugh. "'Sweet Stuffed Animal' by Ritsuba Kanme."

"Yup! No one will know that there are two people behind the manga, hehe." Tsubasa chuckled.

"Okay, so…" Xiaotian joined in. "Tsuba, Kaname… if Airi is your inspiration for the main girl of your manga story, then… who's the guy? I mean come on, if you're basing your girl on a real girl, then for sure you're basing your dude on a real guy."

"Hmmm…" The twins then turned to each other with smirks on their faces. Few seconds later, Tsubasa immediately answered. "I want to make this series a very special love story for all the girls with lonely hearts out there— by having the main boy being the most wanted, sought after, but can never be attained boy ever!"

"Oh no…" Airi moaned while she eyed on her two brothers, who had been doing their best to refrain themselves from bursting in to laughter. "You can't be serious…"

"Oh, no worries, Airi-nee," Tsubasa winked. "You'll like him. It's—"

"I think we've heard enough of your project, Tsuba," Xiaotian immediately interrupted. "Besides, Shun and I have news to share too, you know. Don't hog the entire dinnertime for your own glory, kid."

"Hmph. Fine," Tsubasa glared at his oldest brother. "But we all gotta be fair, I guess."

At this point, Sakura led a huge sigh of relief. She had never felt any happier inside than to see her two youngest boys actually quitting the whole running around with girls while still keeping their innocence intact at their first year of middle school. She still has hopes for Shun to also keep his innocence intact even though he was spending most of his days in Tokyo doing his modeling and idoling (is there ever such a word?). Xiaotian… well… he's another story.

But the point of the matter is that her theory of having a female close to their age would definitely tame the uncontrollable appetites of her sons towards girls in general. There was nothing wrong with getting attracted to girls at all, but at such a very young age, they are indeed going way too fast. Seeing her niece Airi as the inspiration for Tsubasa's main female character in his upcoming manga story project truly had saved the twins' innocence and of course, her own reputation as a mother to the eyes of the entire Tomoedan community.

"Well then, let's move on," Sakura immediately spoke. "Shun, you've mentioned that you've got some news to share! And I'm so happy to see you back home unexpectedly."

"Ahem," Shun cleared his throat after he was finished taking self-portraits of himself and the food he was dining on using his smartphone. "The Kashii Granduncle and Grandaunt had just sold their latest series of scripts for a major teen-oriented TV drama series to TBS and Sunbow Entertainment was able to score the huge roles for a few select of their talent pool! That's just so awesome! Uncle Shulai must be very proud of himself for that accomplishment!"

"Well then," Fujitaka spoke with a grin. "If Shulai was ecstatic to win the casting rights, then it must be a highly-anticipated TV drama, ne?"

"The Kashiis have been doing really well since CBLW," Sakura acknowledged with a nod. "Ne, Chiirou?"

Syaoran gave a slight smirk, but nodded in agreement. "Well then, continue on, Shun."

"Right!" Shun nodded. "Anyway, just to make this short— the casting director at TBS casted me to play the main male character of the TV drama— my first one ever!"

"Oh, that's wonderful news, Shun!" Sakura gasped happily, with the rest of the table applauding for his accomplishment.

"Oh man," Aron snickered. "Now I'm related to a would-be future hottest teen idol in all of Japan. That should be something to brag about one of these days."

Shun chuckled. "Silly, I'm not there yet, Aron-nii. Nothing for you to brag about.. Not yet anyway."

"Okay, so who's gonna be the main girl?" Airi asked curiously.

"Well… I'm not sure really… because the plot involves a bit of a love triangle, so yeah… Eliza Hiiragizawa and Momoka Denten— I mean Minami— are also gonna be in the drama. And of course, some prominent names too!"

"Well well, I'm proud of you, my little brother," Xiaotian snickered, patting his teen idol younger brother on the head. "You're really about to take the next step… a huge transition from being a teen model in to a budding teen actor. Somehow you— and even the accomplishments of 'Ritsuba Kanme' here— boosted my ego up a little bit."

Shun gave a soft laugh, then turned his face towards his father. "I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity, Father."

Syaoran placed his glass of water down the table after he sipped on it. "Hm? What for, Shun?"

"Remember, when I was around ten or eleven, the first time I asked if I can join Sunbow Entertainment, you said no?"

"Oh…" Syaoran nodded. "I was against it first, considering that I used to be an idol myself when I was your age back in Hong Kong… and of course, Xiaotian also didn't like the idea himself… but after you gave me a valid explanation, I felt really guilty about my decision and decided to give you this opportunity. After all, you're growing up to be an independent young man yourself."

Shun nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Father. I told you, I would never let you down. Ever since I was little I always dreamed of becoming just like you, Father… but knowing that Tian is older than me and his the true heir to the leadership seat, I know I can never be completely like you… so I thought… why not become a part of Father… something like that, ne?"

"Aww…" Sakura awed. "That's so sweet, Shun. All of this just for his love and devotion to his father… see, our sons are definitely fine, respectable young men!"

"Of course they are, Ying Fa," Syaoran snickered. "Of course, it's their social skills that need some work—"

"And I'm loving every minute of it, being in the industry, Father. I've never felt more serious with work than ever. Like you and Mother said, hard work always pay off! If we want to get to the top, we have to start at the bottom."

"That's right, and I'm glad you're retaining those words, Shun. I mean, your Uncle Touya used to take various part-time jobs just to earn money from college. Although he's unemployed now, he is the new CHRO of Li Enterprises. And even your father as well before he officially became the new leader of the Li Clan and the new CEO of Li Enterprises. He had to start from the bottom through those rigorous training, and when he started working for Li Enterprises, he started off as an intern, just like many college grads out there."

"Yes, Mother," Shun nodded in agreement again. "You and Dad always planted these words on us: just because we are of the elite class and still holds the wealthiest family among all the elites in Tomoeda— possibly the world even— we shouldn't be taking things for granted. Somehow, just mingling with all kinds of people feels really good!"

_At least the Li Boys aren't snobs,_ Airi thought to herself.

"So, as of today, I'm going to be staying here at home and continue on with my schooling at Tomoeda Middle School. You see, the TV drama takes place here in Tomoeda—"

"Here, in Tomoeda?!" Touya exclaimed in shock. "Oh great… this is gonna be like CBLW again…"

"Oh come on now, Oniichan, those were exciting times! It was a climatic moment for Syaoran too when he finally recovered all of his memories from that long-term amnesia of his. I'm sure… maybe… this period… will be special for someone too."

Shun then faced the three Kinomoto Siblings. "I know we haven't been hanging out with each other often because of work and all, but since my first big-time breakthrough project will be set here, we'll be able to hang out more often. I look forward to it!"

"Good to know that we're a complete family right now, sort of," Aron chuckled.

"Looking forward to getting to know you more, Shun," Airi answered with a humble smile.

"So does that mean that you'll be coming over to watch our first soccer match against Serendipity this weekend?" Aiden exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course! Maybe I can distract those Serendipity cheerleaders by my presence so you boys can take advantage of the game heh heh heh heh…"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Shun. Just stick with the people you're familiar with," Xiaotian crossed his arms. "Well then, now that everyone's news is out of the way, it's finally my turn."

"Alright, Li Xiaotian, let's hear it," Syaoran commanded his eldest son.

"Well, as you know, in two days, Tomoeda Middle School will have its Open House Night, where the parents come and visit the campus and meet the teachers. And the thing is that not all parents are required to attend depending on how well the student is doing so far in school. Guess what, because I _still _hold the record for having the highest marks in the entire ninth grade, you, Mom and Dad, are not required to attend Open House Night."

"Really, Tian?" Syaoran smirked. "Yes, we won't have to attend because of your high marks… but we still have to attend Open House Night anyway for the rest of your brothers."

Xiaotian suddenly came to a realization that he had forgotten that he wasn't the only lone boy anymore among the brother when it came to middle school. "Oh… crap…"

"And if your Uncle Touya didn't arrive back home today, your father and I will still be representing Aron and Airi in place of your Uncle Touya and Auntie Kaho also."

Touya then broke in to a light laughter. "Well then, I had no idea it's Open House Night this Wednesday. It's been awhile since I haven't been to that campus. I'll definitely going to attend on Wednesday."

"Good! We can go together, the three of us, Oniichan," Sakura cheered happily.

"Well, I don't have a car obviously, so no choice but to ride with you squirts," Touya snickered.

"Oh!" Xiaotian immediately startled everyone when he began to change the subject. "Earlier today in Life Science, we'll be having a pair project! We're gonna be presenting a project together and a report at the end of the unit and will replace the usual written test too. The thing is, the pairing has to be one boy and one girl. Before, the boys and the girls had a chance to choose each other but that got messy because I remember that almost all of the girls wanted to be partners with me…"

"Almost, huh?" Shun shoved his elbow gently at his older brother.

"Yeah, _almost_. Rin-tan didn't want me to be her partner…" He gave a slight frown, which made both Sakura and Airi chuckle.

"I see that you fancy Rin-chan, eh?" Aron joined in the chuckling. "I can see why you can't seem to leave the poor girl alone—"

"Huh? Well… I like her… _but not like that_!" Xiaotian immediately defended himself. "The one I wanted to partner up didn't even want to partner up with me… and it's not because I like teasing her or playing around with her or anything like that… she's got the second highest marks in the entire class then. And now this year, damn Aiden is catching up to me."

"Oi, don't speak that way about your cousin, Tian!" Sakura scolded as Aiden hushed her aunt.

"It's alright. You'll have to forgive him. I don't think he's ever felt heated competition tailing him before, Aunt Sakura."

And just like that, the rest of the table had finally had a vision between Xiaotian Li and Aiden Kinomoto. Academics-wise, the two cousins are now new rivals. At their recent marks, Aiden Kinomoto was only second under Xiaotian by just one point. For everything else, they were Kinomoto blood brothers.

Maybe his father had a point about placing Aiden in the inheritance line to the Li Clan leadership. He may be somewhat timid but he had the wisdom of what a real clan leader should be like. Syaoran changed so many of the rules and regulations within the clan that he might as well have a non-Li inherit the clan and change his surname to Li in the process. If that was the case, Xiaotian didn't think that Aiden would agree to that.

"Tomorrow we'll know the results on who will be partnered up with whom," Aiden continued from where Xiaotian left off from earlier. "You see, we have Aikawa-sensei as our science teacher. She's a real sweet lady, I have to admit, but as a teacher, she's definitely no-nonsense. She actually has authority and rather have some computer machine pair us up randomly for the project. Tomorrow, we see who our partners will be."

"I just hope I don't end up pairing up with either one of you, Aiden, Tian," Airi crossed her arms. "But I'm sure Aikawa-sensei is already aware of your blood relations, so I shouldn't worry about that."

"And then there's the other Li and the half-Li Li Boys…" Kaname opened his mouth and began to contemplate. "Let's see now… there's Tai and Erlich and Hideto and Ryo and Takanari…"

"Oi, bad idea!" Xiaotian shrieked out, giving the rest of the table puzzled looks.

"Tian, how can you be so overprotective over me?" Airi frowned, crossing her arms. "You're a whole lot worse than my father and my brothers when it comes to boys!"

"Don't compare me to your cousin, Airi," Touya glared at his daughter.

"Yeah, what on earth is that all about, Airi?" Aron frowned.

"Well well!" Sakura immediately interrupted cheerfully. "Do you have any more news for us, Tian, before we move on?"

Xiaotian quickly shook his head. "No, Mama. I'm done."

"Alright then! I have a piece of news also, although I'm a little worried."

"Why? What is it, Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"The Tomoeda Mothers and Grandmothers Society have chosen me to be the chair of this year's Spring Festival, and the thing is… well… Little Li-kun will be arriving next month if you know what I mean…" She then gazed down to her womb, where her fifth son will soon be ready for the outside world.

"Wow, that's great, Auntie!" Airi cheered happily. "I've heard a bit of the Tomoeda Spring Festival and there's lots of involvement with all the women and girls in running the festival too. I already signed up last month on being one of the volunteers."

"Well, dear, I'm suggesting for them to find someone else to be the committee chair. After all, Little Li-kun has been knocking on the door lately…"

"Hm… most of your friends are quite busy nowadays… even Tomoyo…" Syaoran muttered with a sigh.

"If Tomoyo wasn't so busy with her spring collection show in Tokyo, she would be more than willing to be this year's committee chair."

"Well, if you need any help at all with that, I'll see if I can check out with the men around town to see if any of their wives would be willing to be this year's new chair."

"You'd do that, sweetie? Thank you." Sakura grinned at her husband, with Syaoran returned the grin.

"Finally, I have to share my piece of news for tonight," Syaoran immediately announced. "At the last Saturday of this month, Li Enterprises will be having their annual Spring Family Cruise. This is the perfect time for all the families of all employees in the corporate office and Japan branches of Li Enterprises, as well as a few select invitees from the subsidiaries, gather together on a 2-day weekend cruise to get to know each other and mingle." He turned his head towards Touya. "This is a perfect opportunity for you to spend more time with the kids, and of course, get to know more of the employees around the enterprise."

Touya nodded as he sipped the last of his water. "I agree. I know being in the cruise shouldn't be work, but getting to know people and their concerns about their work and their atmosphere is part of my work. I can't help it."

"Do what you can over there, Aniki, but don't forget that you're also there to have fun with your family."

"Wow! Sounds really fun! Let's go, Dad!" Airi cheered happily, with the Kinomoto Brothers also expressing their interest. Touya simply responded with a proud grin on his face.

And just as they wrap up their dinner news, dinner was also finished.

#

About an hour later, Airi ran in to her room with a few tears on her eyes. She and her family just finished having their video conversation over Skype with Kaho, who still remained in England to take care of her ailing mother, the Kinomotos' grandmother. The tears in her eyes bring an array of reasons why they were there. First, the heartbreaking news that their grandmother decided to stop with her daily therapy and decided to accept the coming of death to her. Second, her actually joining in the video chat to say hello to the grandkids gave her another reason to cry. She hadn't had any communication with her grandmother since they left England for Japan and it felt so refreshing to hear her grandmother speak to them again. Finally, both Kaho and the grandmother announced that soon, hopefully at the end of the month, both of them will be moving back to Japan, as the grandmother wished that if she were to have her final hours before her death, she would be happy to die in her birthplace; here in Tomoeda.

Airi had her way of coping her sadness aside from just shedding tears like any other ordinary girl. She would take her white cherry blossom pink guitar with white jasmine flowers on it and would play an instrumental based on her favorite songs by her favorite British bands. Aside from the standard way of learning how to play guitar since childhood, playing British songs was an easy way for her to improve her strumming skills. Tonight, while relaxing herself underneath the moonlight at the balcony, sitting at one of the patio chairs, she played "You've Got Your Troubles" while overhearing the voices of her male cousins, as well as her brothers, right outside the beach area of their backyard.

Her room was one of the bedrooms that had access to the giant balcony overlooking the rolling sea and the night sky. She just couldn't imagine how well-structured and intricately-designed the architecture of the Plum Ocean House. The house itself, or rather, a huge manor that may probably have more than two and a half floors, was a true testament that the entire area only known to Sakura and Syaoran as the 4S, short for the "super secret special spot" truly belonged to the couple. This area, the house, the beach, the forest, and everything else in it, is the real world of the head family of the Li Clan.

When she stopped playing, she still overheard the voices of the boys below. They were obviously talking about soccer at first and the highly-anticipated first game this coming Friday, but somehow, it lead to them talking about girls. Airi wanted to punch Xiaotian for mentioning of her twin brother Aiden's inability to make a girl have a crush on him. She always thought that Aiden was handsome enough, and yet those spectacles of his and his slightly unruly hair made him look more like a nerd geek than a droolable guy. On the other hand, Aiden wasn't really much interested in dating at age fourteen anyway and was probably still have yet to mature. Aron can understand her twin's plight, knowing that he was the charming and the droolable one among the two. At least Aiden wasn't desperate in finding a girl, but what also made Airi angry with the Li Boys, most notably Xiaotian, of course, was that regardless that Aiden had no trace of Li Blood in him, even the entire student body of Tomoeda Middle School already considered Aiden as one of the Li Boys.

After they were finished poking fun of Aiden, the subject suddenly changed. This time, they were talking about his twin sister.

"All-girls school. Man, that must have been torture," Xiaotian began. "No hot guys to drool at."

Aron and Aiden broke in to laughter. "Don't be so cocky, Tian," Aron reminded him. "Airi isn't that desperate to find a boyfriend anyway."

"Don't you all have those socials with your brother schools or sister schools or something like that?" Shun asked curiously.

"You'll have to ask Airi about that," Aiden laughed. "She and I never went to school together. I went to an all-boys school myself. I have to warn you all that she's a completely hopeless romantic and wished for a fairy-tale love story romance. None of those 'I want to lose my virginity to this hot guy before I can confess my true feelings for him'-type of romance.'"

"Ah, the old-fashioned type," Xiaotian answered. "We don't get that many girls like that here in Tomoeda anymore. You know those girls Airi hangs out with? I think they're the only girls left who are the same as her."

"One type of girls flock together as long as they wear the same feathers, they say," Kaname added.

"So, you're saying that you like girls who are wild and independent and… you know… promiscuous?" Aiden asked curiously. "All you Li Boys?"

"Nah, not all of us are like that," Kaname answered. "I mean, there's you and Aron-nii."

"Oi, don't include Aron and me whenever you refer the term 'Li Boys'!" Aiden laughed.

"What Kaname is trying to say is," Shun began, "is that we're very open when it comes to girls. The truth is, we all like girls in general."

"Heh, right," Aiden smirked. "So, why on earth are you all so protective on Airi when it comes to the guys here in Tomoeda? I mean, that's mine and Aron's job as older brothers!"

"In case you forgot, Aiden Kinomoto, us four are Kinomotos too," Tsubasa immediately answered. "But I personally think that she's perfect for the main guy I chose in my manga project."

"Wait, who is the guy you chose as your main guy in your manga project anyway?" Aron asked curiously.

"I would say the name, but Xiaotian doesn't want to hear the name himself because I think he's already read my mind, Aron-nii."

The boys then broke in to laughter, with Airi shaking her head after eavesdropping. She then continued on listening in.

"You know," Shun began, "there is a reason why us Li Boys are doing all we can to make the guys avoid that little group of friends."

"Eh? You mean _my _group?" Aiden asked curiously. "My sister, Rin-chan, Aki-chan, and Hana-chan are really nice, really cool girls. I think they're attractive enough for any fool, I mean any boy, to have crushes on them."

"And that's the reason why we're doing what we're doing… we're not doing this to hurt them… we're doing this to protect them," Xiaotian answered. "Lately there's a lot of heartless pervs around, even here in Tomoeda. Us Li Boys, we're lovers, not players."

Aron and Aiden softly chortled. "Right, Tian. Lovers, not players."

"It's true, Aron-nii. If you guys hang out with us more, you'll see what we mean."

"So, two questions, Tian," Aiden began. "I don't get your motives really. You said that Airi has the right to pick any boy she wants to go out with… but not Tai Li. Second, what's up with you and Rin-chan, anyway? You can get any girl you want, charm any girl you want, hell, _sleep _with any girl you want, and yet after you're done, you revert back to annoying Rin-chan again."

"With Tai, I created a monster," Xiaotian sighed. "It's all my fault that Tai has become uncontrollable when it comes to girls and… you know. He isn't just a player times two, but he's a coldhearted heartbreaker too. It's not his fault though. He used to be a nice guy till I ended up discovering the wonders of the opposite gender. He just went along with everything I went along. And with Tai, it's easy. Nice virgin girls ain't his thing, but wild and promiscuous girls who knew what they were doing in bed is his game. If it was a nice girl who confesses to him, he'd immediately reject her. If it was some hot and wild girl, he'd give her a few days or less before he starts to crush her. As long as he gets what he wants from them, that's his game."

After hearing what Xiaotian just said, Airi can feel the crushing heart within her and quickly went back inside her room, locking the glass doors leading to the balcony, and buried herself underneath the comforter set. She found the stuffed animal she made, and while gazing right at it, she found tears falling from her eyes again. It wasn't because of what Xiaotian said, but simply because this particular stuffed animal brought a thoughtful memory of her first encounter with Tai last month when she first arrived in Tomoeda from the airport.

"It's not fair… why'd it have to be him… I'm so stupid…" She reached for her box of tissues at the side table and began to wipe the tears off. "Why can't I place in my mind that he would only see me as family, just like the rest of the other Li Boys? Why do I have a weak heart by letting him crush my heart like that…?"

Just as she was about to bury herself underneath her comforter, she heard a soft door knock and the door opening. Quickly she turned her head to see her aunt peering her head in and smiling at her.

"Ah, you're heading to bed now? I'm sorry—"

"No, not yet…" Airi quickly wiped her tears, which Sakura immediately detected with her quick eyes.

The pregnant auntie slowly closed the door behind her and approached her niece, sitting right at the edge of her bed. "Aww… what's wrong, Airi-chan? I know how sick your grandmother is but—"

Airi quickly shook her head. "No, it's not Grandmother. I've already shed my tears for her earlier… it's just that…"

"Can I lie with you, Airi-chan?"

Airi slowly scooted herself to give Sakura space so she can lie down and rest herself. "Auntie… why do girls fall in love easier than boys— especially if that boy is one of the Li Boys?"

Sakura placed an arm around her as Airi rested against her. "You know, even until now, I've always asked myself the same question. Several times your uncle have asked me the reasons why I love him so much. I really couldn't give him a direct answer. The only thing I could say to him is that… it's just that… I do love him. Should there be reasons for loving the way you do?"

"Mom warned me many times before we left for Japan. She kept warning me to be careful and never let my guard down when it comes to boys. It was so easy for me back in England since I was at an all-girls school, but here in Japan… being the only girl who's way too close to the Li Boys than those Sugar Plum girls in school… it's just no fun at all…"

Sakura gave a deep sigh, then she murmured. "Who is he, Airi?"

"Hoe?" She looked up to see her aunt's eyes gazing curiously right at her. "He?"

"The boy you're crushing on right now, of course!"

Airi gulped nervously, as Sakura handed her more tissues to wipe off the tears. "Oh Auntie… I… I can't tell you…"

"Oh? But why not?"

"Because… even you warned me about him too…" Just as she was about to burst in to tears again, her aunt continued to gently rub her back.

"So… I see that you have taken a liking towards Tai-kun, ne?"

Airi couldn't say a word, but nodded instead. Sakura simply just chuckled and embraced her niece tightly. "He is a wonder… that Tai-kun…"

"But… he just doesn't look like a player… I mean… the first time I've bumped in to him last month and accidentally dropped my stuffed animal… when he looked at me… I mean the way he smiled at me and the way he spoke to me… it's like… it's like… he's happy that I'm here… and yet…"

"And yet…?"

"He's so close, Auntie Sakura… but so far…"

"Aww… you poor thing…" Right then, Sakura let her niece cry her heart out. She had to admit that she hasn't been keeping track of Tai and his younger brother Shin, but considering the way her sons talked about Tai mostly, she was beginning to wonder the type of boy Tai had become. She would not blame the parents for raising him that way. After all, the father used to be like him when he was in his teenage years also.

At this point, she wondered if the parents were even aware of Tai's behavior outside school. He didn't have to worry about his younger brother, thirteen-year-old Shin, since the boy simply loved talking about that slightly taboo subject but never actually had done the deeds. She hoped that he would stay that way until he reached a more appropriate age.

She sighed to herself. If only a boy like Tai didn't have such a strong sex appeal towards girls, her one and only niece wouldn't be shedding tears.

Airi then continued on wiping her tears away while sniffing at the same time. "I kept avoiding him but I can't. I kept distancing myself from him but I can't. The only time he would talk to me is when he's with the rest of the Li Boys and never with those Sugar Plum girls… that only meant one thing."

"Hoe? What would that be, Airi-chan?"

"That Tai Li _really _does see me as family… _only_… and now I'm scared of having my heart broken if I end up becoming his partner in our new life science project tomorrow…"

"Aww… come on now, Airi. I'm sure it's not that bad…" Then again, she thought to herself. This year was her first year attending a co-ed school after all. Who would have thought that a boy whom she rarely communicated with unless it was towards family-related issues can affect her this way. She thought that she would have enough experience dealing with boys considering she has Aron and Aiden to learn from. Boy, she was wrong.

"Every time someone mentions his name from afar I feel like I want to kill myself so I can be free of him… I'm supposed to be the one who would keep those Li Boys in check since Emi-chan would rather check out Tian and Tai to herself…"

Now why on earth would she bring up her best friend's first daughter in the conversation? Sakura became curious all of a sudden.

"Emi-chan? As in Emi Hiiragizawa? Your Auntie Tomoyo's first daughter?" Airi nodded. "Aww, don't tell me you and her haven't gotten along yet…"

Airi crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Emi Hiiragizawa? She only cares about money and looking good in public. I don't care if she's a fellow Brit-born Japanese girl like me, she and I are way out of our own leagues with each other. She's an elite and I'm not. And majority of the Li Boys, Tai-kun included, all pay attention to her and her army of wannabes than with someone like me."

"Ne, ne, Airi. You know that's not true."

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Auntie Sakura. I know that you and Auntie Tomoyo promised that your children can become best friends too, just like you were when you were younger."

"Oh that's taken care of already. You know Xiaotian and Erlich are best friends, you know. And besides, Auntie Tomoyo and I can understand if you two don't become best friends or not, as long as neither of you would ever dare hurt the other. Emi-chan is 1/4 Li from her father, your Uncle Eriol and 1/8 Amamiya from Auntie Tomoyo, same as you."

"Well, in my opinion, I don't need to compete with the likes of her just for the Li Boys to like me. I'm happy with my current friends. Rin, Aki, Hana… all three of them have been really sweet and kind to me. I love them because they're the only ones who refused to fall for the Li Boy spell if you know what I mean."

Sakura chuckled, nodding in agreement. "But you know, Airi, even a simple girl like you can win the heart of a handsome, dashing elite boy like Tai-kun. You know what happened to me when I was in my younger years… even other simple girls like me did the same. In fact, even handsome, dashing, and dangerously gorgeous elite boys can also easily fall in love with simple girls too that they would do anything to pursue and win their hearts."

"Hoe… somehow I don't really believe that, Auntie Sakura…" Airi gave a slight frown, crossing her arms. "Not until after learning how Tai-kun really sees me as… we're family, he says."

"But it's true. Tai-kun may probably not be aware, but his father used to be like that. He was always the one being pursued by almost every single girl around the corner, just like how your Uncle Syaoran was even though he was already with me."

"Hoe?" Airi gasped in shock. "You mean, there were other girls who were still after Uncle Syaoran back then even though you and he were already an official couple?"

Her aunt frowned and nodded. "In fact, even though the media and the entire world knows about us now, the media still portray your Uncle Syaoran as if he was still the world's most eligible bachelor. It's really sickening."

"Hoe… what happened?"

"Ne, this isn't about me and Uncle Syaoran anymore, Airi. This is all about you and Tai-kun."

"But what can I do? What can I do to get Tai-kun to… _not_… see me as just family? I mean we're not even blood-related."

"Well, maybe you can find some answers from the summer camp."

"Summer camp? But isn't that in August?"

"Not this year's summer camp. I meant the first summer sports camp that brought two towns together in a heated rivalry… the camp twenty-one years ago, still during the shooting of _Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf_."

Airi's eyes widened in surprise. "R-really? You're going to tell me about the summer sports camp tonight?"

"You want to find a way to win Tai-kun's heart, ne?" Airi nodded quickly. "Well then, Airi-chan. Just listen carefully and you'll find your answers… hopefully."

"So… that dream girl that Uncle Shulai had become smitten with… that was Mio Kuroda, ne?"

Sakura grinned and then she began to tell her story.

* * *

**A/N: **Yoooo~! I hath returned! Sorry for the major delay! As you know, been busy with work, although it won't be long now. My temporary contract job assignment will be ending this Thursday, which means I'll be unemployed once again. Sigh. (-_-)

So, major update. I have a brand-new system on how I'm going to make my author's notes shorter than the usual. Remember how I kept mentioning about building a blog dedicated to Stuffed Animal and all my other CCS fanfics? Well, that's another reason why it took me awhile to finish this chapter. I was busy building it- and it's finally completed!

Sadly, **FanfictionNET DOES NOT POST LINKS AND/OR EMAIL ADDRESSES ANYWHERE EXCEPT THE AUTHOR PROFILES!** So in short, you will have to go to my profile by clicking on my username/pen name. The URL is at the top area. You can't miss it because it's in bold letters. My email address is also there as well, so please send me all your email addresses so I can add you to my mailing list. Also, when you do reach the new blog, please subscribe your email so you can receive automatic updates whenever I post something new in there. You can find the subscription form right at the bottom of the site.

The reason why I'm doing this so that we can all be in constant contact through posting comments in the blog instead of you guys waiting for me forever just to reply to your reviews. I know a lot of authors don't even bother responding to the reviews, but this is simply my way of showing my gratitude for all of you for reading my fics. So one again, thank you.

My latest replies to the Epilogue chapter of Stuffed Animal are now in the blog. I still have yet to write my replies for Troop Pegalion, but I will wait until there's enough reviews posted for this chapter.

And I made sure. I edited that the time period between the end of Stuffed Animal and the beginning of Troop Pegalion is 21 years, not 28 years. I'm still embarrassed about that with the bad math skills LOL. XD

This is Adri Mars signing off. It's almost 12:30 am here and I still got work tomorrow. ^^


End file.
